On a hill
__TOC__ Capitolo 1 Gli eventi accaduti negli ultimi giorni hanno scosso la mia concezione del mondo, e mi hanno lasciato con un animo affranto e perplesso. Eppure, sento che devo riorganizzare questi fatti nella mia mente, sento che sono costretto a ricostruire quelle terribili cose che ho visto, per poterle capire meglio, per far sì che la mia mente finalmente possa trovar pace – ho bisogno di valutare bene ciò che è successo. È stato del tutto per caso che incontrai un certo John R---. Era primavera, i primi crochi erano resistiti bene alla gelida sottomissione dell’inverno. Ero alla ricerca di un articolo da scrivere per una pubblicazione che era, per così dire, meno che rispettabile, quando mi ritrovai in un piccolo villaggio sulle Highland verso sera. Tutto quel calvario era frustrante, per non dire peggio. Avrei dovuto essere di nuovo a Glasgow per quella notte, per poter riscrivere i miei appunti e spazzare via i dubbi che spesso accompagnano i miei scritti. Rimanere bloccato in un piccolo villaggio con a malapena una strada e un pub, che pareva non essere stato sistemato da eoni, non era proprio la mia idea di alloggio confortevole; soprattutto dopo un paio di settimane di costante viaggio, di interminabili interviste, e più di una notte senza riposo in uno squallido Bed&Breakfast. Vi era stato un piccolo cedimento del terreno in una città, il quale aveva reso impossibile l’avanzamento del bus locale e, cosa più importante per me, il riportarmi in salvo. Dopo diverse telefonate tentando di procurarmi un mezzo di trasporto alternativo, divenne evidente che non sarei andato da nessuna parte fino al mattino successivo. L’addormentato pub, affettuosamente intitolato “The Laird of Dungorth” – sembrava che mi stesse per cadere addosso da un momento all’altro, completo di travi di legno deformate e di clientela altrettanto burbera – sarebbe stato il mio alloggio per la notte. Dopo aver discusso con il proprietario, un uomo alto, che doveva aver ormai raggiunto la cinquantina, mi venne gentilmente assegnata una piccola camera al piano superiore, in cui evidentemente nessuno aveva dormito – e pulito – per un bel po’ di tempo. Nonostante tutto, la gente lì era alquanto piacevole, e, dopo aver mangiato un po’ di cibo locale delizioso, mi sedetti su una confortevole poltrona vicino a un vecchio caminetto del pub, decidendo di ammazzare la noia con qualche pinta di birra locale e una bottiglia di vino. Le fiamme danzavano tutt’intorno a me, e mentre la notte avanzava e l’intorpidimento dell’alcohol iniziava a fare effetto, ero davvero di buon umore – quasi felice di essere circondato da un ambiente rustico. Il paesino avrebbe potuto essere un po’ squallido, ma con il freddo vento esterno e con un cielo sempre più cupo, la locanda acquisiva un certo fascino. Non sono sicuro di quanto tempo rimasi seduto lì, ipnotizzato com’ero dal calore proveniente dal caminetto e da qualche bicchiere di rosso, ma fu evidente che un altro ospite della locanda si unì a me. Si sedette di fronte a me su una larga e logora poltrona, dall’altra parte del caminetto; si sedette lì, a fissare le tremolanti fiamme. Sembrava essere di animo curioso. Esteriormente appariva essere relativamente giovane – probabilmente sulla trentina – ma il suo personaggio aveva un’apparenza fragile, cosa che nessuno si sarebbe mai aspettato di ritrovare in un uomo della sua età. Il suo volto veniva illuminato dalla luce del fuoco, rivelando i lineamenti preoccupati, che suggerivano agitazione; i suoi occhi fissavano un punto fisso, spenti, e le sue mani tremavano mentre cercava di riscaldarle con le braci. “C’è qualche problema?”. Udii quelle parole, ma non le registrai finchè non mi vennero ripetute. “Scusami. C’è qualche problema?”. L’uomo si rivolse a me in modo brusco, e venni preso alla sprovvista nel realizzare che ero rimasto a fissarlo per svariati minuti. “No. Nessuno.” Risposi in tono di scuse. “Io… credevo di conoscerti”. Mentre si voltò verso di me, mostrò un’espressione incredula davanti alla mia evidente bugia, ma, per fortuna, non senza una nota di divertimento. “Mi scuso se sono stato un po’ brusco con te” disse. “È solo che sono davvero stufo delle persone che continuano a guardarmi, qui in giro.” Alzò la sua voce al termine della sua frase, e lanciò un’occhiata intorno al bar, verso quei pochi bevitori furtivi che lo popolavano. Sentivo che i presenti volevano ora evitare il suo sguardo. Ci svagammo in un’ora di chiacchiere. Il suo nome era John R--- ed era un amministratore di Londra. Affermò di essere lì per valutare una zona vicina, il quale agricoltore aveva intenzione di svendere per migliorare le sue proprietà, ma capii subito che non era a suo agio nel parlare del suo lavoro. Infatti, cambio rapidamente il tema della conversazione, portandolo a me; il mio lavoro, la mia vita, la mia famiglia, tutto. Sembrava come se avesse bisogno di continui discorsi per mantenere distratta la sua mente dall’ansia che nascondeva. Ogni volta che tentavo di porre una domanda su di lui o sulla sua vita, o forniva una o due parole di risposta, o la ignorava completamente, trasformando il tutto in una sua domanda nei miei confronti. Alla fine la conversazione giunse a una sua conclusione – come spesso accade quando a parlare è un solo partecipante – e per un momento rimanemmo seduti in completo silenzio; gli unici suoni provenivano dalle persone che si appoggiavano al bancone e i discontinui tintinnii dei bicchieri vuoti che venivano puliti e lavati dal proprietario. Ora il pub aveva le luci notevolmente abbassate, la maggior parte della luce veniva fornita da un paio di piccole lampade e dal fuoco, che continuava a crepitare e tremolare da tutta la sera. Mi voltai verso una delle finestre, vedendo nient’altro che oscurità. Poi le parole uscirono dalla mia bocca senza che ci pensassi, senza sforzo: “Perché le persone ti fissano, John?” Ci fu una lunga pausa, e lo osservai mentre attendevo la risposta, i suoi occhi si erano focalizzati sul pavimento, il suo volto impresso con la preoccupazione. Non mi aspettavo una risposta dettagliata e brusca come la precedente conversazione, così continuai a bere il mio vino, quando improvvisamente rispose in tono cupo: “Tutti lo sanno, ma nessuno ha il coraggio di parlarne.” Voltandosi verso quei pochi bevitori rimasti, di seguito urlò: “Hanno tutti paura!” La risposta da parte del padrone e dei suoi clienti abituali fu inconsuetamente muta. Sembravano ignorare completamente le accuse di John, ebbero solo una breve esitazione nei loro movimenti che provava loro avessero in realtà sentito tutto lo sfogo. Non mi aspettavo una risposta così esplosiva, ma in quelle urla non c’era disperazione, bensì rabbia e frustrazione. Poi, guardandomi dritto negli occhi non quello che posso dire essere un misto tra paure e dolore, lui aprì le sue labbra come per riprendere a parlare, non prima di aver esitato. Capii che, in fondo, quell’uomo desiderava liberarsi di un peso, come se parte di quei tossici pensieri turbasse la sua anima. Come scrittore, la mia curiosità venne attirata dalla possibilità di conoscere un racconto coinvolgente, forse addirittura un racconto che avrei potuto utilizzare come base per un mio futuro articolo. Prevedendo che, ora, lui avesse solo bisogno di un’ultima lieve spinta per portarlo a confidarsi con me, mi chinai verso di lui e sussurrai un “Cos’è?”, pieno di contrastanti sentimenti. Sentivo che stavo per venire a conoscenza di qualcosa di importante, ma dal comportamento di quell’uomo temevo cosa quel qualcosa potesse essere. Passò qualche attimo, e parve come se l’intera stanza fosse caduta in un silenzio e un’oscurità palpabili; le persone attorno si accingevano ad ascoltare dagli angoli bui e poco invitanti. Poi parlò: “Se fossi così gentile da condividere un po’ del tuo vino con me, sarei lieto di potertelo dire” disse a bassa voce. Non servì lo ripetesse una seconda volta. Mi alzai dalla poltrona e chiesi al banco una bottiglia e un secondo bicchiere, per poter condividerla con il mio compare. C’era una certa titubanza mentre il padrone della locanda prendeva entrambi gli ordini dallo scaffale dietro di sé, posandoli poi di fronte a me. Come ritornai al mio posto, seppi che adesso i presenti stavano guardando me, e sentii fin dentro le mie ossa i loro sguardi, c’era qualcosa di davvero disagiante in essi; sguardi bui e accusatori, immersi nella paura. Versai un bicchiere di vino, che John bevve in un unico sorso – segno che riconoscevo bene di un uomo che sta annegando in un male bruciante e sta venendo consumato. Dopo avergli versato dell’altro, appoggiai la bottiglia fra di noi, in attesa che iniziasse a raccontare la sua storia. Dopo aver guardato verso il suo bicchiere per qualche altro istante, sollevò il capo, guardandomi intensamente negli occhi mentre il fuoco continuava a crepitare e sfavillare, poi, come se dovesse esorcizzare quel peso sulla sua anima, iniziò. Capitolo 2 Inizialmente, John non aveva intenzione di rimanere più di qualche giorno in quel paese. Anche dopo aver viaggiato per un giorno intero da Londra, e nonostante la sera stesse portando con se la morsa del freddo della Scozia, egli intendeva iniziare il suo racconto il più presto possibile – più rapidamente avrebbe finito, più rapidamente sarebbe potuto tornare a casa. Lavorare per una grande società immobiliare, era questo il suo lavoro, facilitava i ricchi clienti nella ricerca di un terreno sul quale poter costruire. Il cliente che rappresentava in quel momento era particolarmente interessato ad acquistare alcuni terreni agricoli, in un meraviglioso contesto di campagna, dove desiderava costruire una casa per la sua famiglia, in cui poter passare le vacanze. Il luogo in questione era stato recentemente messo in vendita da un contadino del posto, il quale era in tempi difficili dopo l’afflosciamento dell’economia. John venne quindi assunto per valutare quel terreno, sulla base delle raccomandazioni di alcuni periti che erano stati lì la settimana precedente. Dopo essersi registrato nel The Laird of Dungorth, guidò con la sua auto fino alla fattoria, la quale era a poche miglia dal paese. L’intera area era costituita da enormi campi dove venivano coltivati i raccolti e venivano fatti pascolare gli animali, qualche zona boschiva, e qualche fiumiciattolo o ruscello qua e là. Le negoziazioni furono, tutto sommato, semplici: il contadino – un anziano signore di nome Dale – aveva bisogno di una somma di denaro il più presto possibile per poter mantenere la sua fattoria, mentre il cliente era entusiasta del potenziale guadagno che poteva trarne e desiderava concludere rapidamente quell’affare. Indipendentemente da ciò, John stava sempre molto attento a chiudere una trattativa prima che egli stesso desse un’occhiata al terreno. Negli anni, aveva acquisito una grande reputazione nell’essere in grado di fornire al cliente esattamente quello che richiedeva, senza alcun tipo di spiacevole sorpresa della zona come, ad esempio, la subsidenza o altre difficoltà di costruzione dell’area. Anche se, in realtà, John non era molto entusiasta di lavorare nell’ambito dell’agrimensura, era abbastanza qualificato nell’individuare qualsiasi cosa che potesse causare nel futuro dei problemi, ma nonostante i suoi modi di fare minuziosi sperava lo stesso di poter ritornare in città possibilmente il giorno successivo, se tutto fosse andato bene. Il contadino, Mr Dale, gentilmente acconsentì ad accompagnare John per la zona in trattore, e non senza una leggera sensazione di rimorso ascoltò il vecchio uomo mentre descriveva la storia del luogo, l’attaccamento che lui e la sua famiglia provavano per esso, e perché era così importante per lui riuscire a mantenerlo. Ma gli affari sono affari, e i soldi che Dale avrebbe potuto ricavare dai due campi in questione avrebbero fornito una caparra considerevole – sperando fossero abbastanza per superare la crisi finanziaria. La sera si stava avvicinando velocemente, e a John fece piacere che il rustico e scomodo tour non durasse a lungo. Dopo un breve periodo di tempo Dale fermò il trattore, indicando verso i due campi adiacenti che aveva intenzione di vendere. Per l’ora e mezza successiva John camminò nel fango e nell’erba con i suoi stivali, scattando fotografie del posto in cui il suo cliente desiderava costruire, mentre sfogliava le annotazioni della squadra di geometri, confrontandole con le sue osservazioni. Dale non volle accompagnarlo nella sua ispezione e rimase al lato di una stradina sterrata, osservandolo sconsolatamente. John finì la sua ispezione, ma proprio in quel momento i suoi occhi vennero catturati da una collina, a qualche miglio di distanza, una collina che si affacciava su tutta quella grande area. Sembrava essere disabitata, con quelli che parevano appezzamenti boschivi e qualche pascolo essere le sue uniche caratteristiche distintive. Nonostante la distanza, la collina sembrava sovrastare sull’orizzonte, e senza dirlo ad alta voce John intuì che fosse speciale, o unica, in qualche modo. Ritornando al trattore puntò il suo dito verso di essa, ma Dale sembrava essere restio dal parlarne, rispondendo a tutte le domande relative a quel soggetto con un gelido silenzio. Era il lavoro di John avere un portfolio sul terreno a cui dei clienti potevano essere interessati, e con quella che a lui pareva una meravigliosa vista campagnola ne sarebbe potuta valere la pena sfruttare quell’area, specialmente per un ricco uomo di carriera amante delle Highlands scozzesi. Nel breve tragitto di ritorno alla fattoria, John sentì il dovere di guardarsi in continuazione dietro le spalle, verso quella collina, ed era certa che il suo istinto da professionista stava dicendo lui di investigare su di essa più approfonditamente. Dopo aver insistito fastidiosamente, alla fine Dale rinunciò al suo silenzio e parlò brevemente di quel tema, con evidente disprezzo rivolto a quella inusuale caratteristica di quel terreno. Quando gli venne chiesto chi ne era il proprietario, anche se probabilmente Dale stesso lo era, alla sola menzione di ciò il contadino si schernì dicendo: “Nessuno possiede quel luogo, e nessuno ci va nemmeno più.”. Non disse molto altro, ma prima che John ripartisse per la locanda, il contadino poggiò una rassicurante mano sulla sua spalla, consigliandogli di lasciar stare quella collina, che era pericolosa e che sperava davvero di non doverne più parlare. Mentre Dale sembrava temere qualsiasi riferimento ad essa, l’impressione sembrava che il vecchio fosse dominato da una profonda tristezza; una di cui è meglio non sapere. Per quanto si era lasciato trascinare dalle avvertenze del fattore, non era la prima volta che John aveva a che fare con delle superstizioni locali – a cui lui, ovviamente, non prestava mai ascolto, altrimenti avrebbe perso vari buoni affari lungo il corso di tutti gli anni. Le storie locali che lo intrattenevano parevano ruotare sempre attorno ad una più vecchia e remota Gran Bretagna. In passato gli vennero narrati lunghi racconti su case abbandonate che portavano con sé la macchia di qualche azione criminale, o su boschi che non devono essere abbattuti per la paura di ciò che poteva viverci dentro, anche se nulla era in realtà mai accaduto. Non c’era alcuna base di fondo in quei miti, e mentre John si divertiva ad ascoltare le storie di fantasmi e strani esseri che aggiravano, aveva poco tempo da concedere loro nella sua tabella di marcia. Quelle storie erano davvero una divertente distrazione, ma al di là di un mero intrattenimento per il falò servivano davvero a poco. Tornando alla locanda, John era stanco e desideroso di andare a letto, speranzoso di concludere il suo affare il giorno seguente. Ma prima che si ritirasse nella sua stanza, decise di bere un piccolo drink al bar. Il proprietario sembrava abbastanza simpatico, e felice di avere qualcuno lì dato che la locanda era spesso alquanto vuota, ma il suo amichevole comportamento tramutò subito non appena venne menzionata la collina. Proprio come Dale, il proprietario del locale sembrava riluttante nel cedere qualsiasi tipo di informazione dettagliata sull’argomento e fornì solo delle parole di avvertimento, citando ‘maligna terra’ come ragione sufficiente a ciò che aveva appena detto. Dei sussurri e una sottile disapprovazione provennero dagli angoli più bui della stanza, i clienti sembravano turbati dalla domanda di John. Nessuno si avvicinò a lui, ma lui era pienamente cosciente del loro disagio. Il suo commento ‘si potrebbe pensare che la collina sia infestata’, che doveva risultare scherzoso, provocò solamente silenzio. La vacuità del suono intorno fece sentire John come se la sua presenza fosse sgradita. Rapidamente, finì il suo drink e camminò verso le scale che conducevano alla sua stanza, ma, come lo fece, una giovane donna poco più che adolescente si poggiò gentilmente alla sua spalla, e bisbigliò al suo orecchio ‘Per favore non andare alla collina, nessuno torna mai indietro.’ Il proprietario era a portata d’orecchio e rapidamente riprese la ragazza, anche solo per aver menzionato la questione, poi si voltò per continuare la pulizia di un bicchiere di birra, dicendo in tono tremolante: ‘Dorma bene, signore. Spero potrai concludere i tuoi affari domani, e tornare a Londra in fretta.’ A John parve più una provocazione che una semplice buona notte. *** Il giorno seguente si alzò presto e scese al piano inferiore, per essere accolto nuovamente dal proprietario della locanda, ma l’uomo rimase zitto e John lo trovò molto strano, in quanto pareva invece essere un compagno piuttosto loquace, fin da quando lui era arrivato. Venendo respinto come molta gente contraria alle mattinate fa, John fece una leggera colazione, prima di avviarsi di nuovo verso la fattoria, per concludere l’acquisto dei terreni di Dale. Mentre guidava lungo le tranquille strade di campagna, godendosi il solenne paesaggio dal clima nuvoloso, la fattoria si stagliò all’orizzonte, ma, da distante, così fece anche la collina. Pensò che sembrava essere più imponente rispetto a come lo era il giorno precedente, con la sua storta figura che pareva approcciarsi al villaggio in lontananza, ma lesto scosse via dalla mente i suoi pensieri, considerandoli come l’effetto provocato dai paesani e dal loro superstizioso comportamento. Eppure, c’era qualcosa in quel luogo… Con solo qualche compito di amministrazione rimasto da eseguire, John era quasi sicuro di riuscire a finire il tutto per mezzogiorno, e poi intraprendere le sette/otto ore di auto per tornare a Londra, finendo le ultime cose in sospeso e riprendendo parte a la sua solita routine. Su una scrivania del suo appartamento stava una bottiglia di Balvenie whisky di trent’anni, con la quale riempiva un bicchiere ogni qual volta che portava a termine un importante affare. Questo veniva poi accompagnato da una o due sigarette – le uniche volte che fumava, non voleva soccombere a quell’abitudine -, un pasto da asporto e il giorno dopo di riposo dal lavoro, per fare ciò che voleva. Questi erano gli attimi che gli piacevano di più; la conclusione di una trattativa e la piccola pausa, prima di venir inviato nuovamente in qualche remoto angolo delle isole britanniche. Seduto nella casa del signor Dale, John si godette l’intimità e l’accoglienza del luogo e le sue antiquate decorazioni che gli rimembravano la casa di sua nonna, quando lui era ancora piccolo. Molti dei rivestimenti erano originali ed era sicuro che quella casa aveva protetto innumerevoli generazioni. Lo stesso Dale sembrava essere d’umore più sollevato rispetto al dì prima, mentre preparava al suo ospite una tazza di the ed un panino e John raccoglieva le ultime carte per il contratto. Mentre il contadino smanettava col bollitore e con un paio di tazze in mano, John volse il suo sguardo oltre una finestra vicino a lui, notando che l’abitazione si affacciava verso la collina senza nome, a poche miglia di distanza. Senza pensarci, si ricordò anche quelli della locanda erano diffidenti a quel luogo. Versando a John il suo the, Dale si sedette dalla parte opposta del tavolo della cucina, mescolando il contenuto della sua tazza pensieroso. Ci fu silenzio, un silenzio simile alla sera precedente, e nonostante l’ambiente caloroso John si sentì a disagio. Poi, alla fine, quell’inquietante sensazione si tramutò in fastidio. Perché semplicemente non chiedeva alle persone perché erano così spaventate? Erano solo superstizioni, ed era una follia immaginare che in quest’età moderna la gente venisse influenzata da così semplici fiabe. Dopo essersi trastullato cercando di rimanere calmo, John alla fine spezzò il silenzio: “Mr Dale, non vorrei sembrare sgarbato, ma fin da quando sono arrivato in questo paese, le persone sembrano comportarsi in modo strano quando si parla di quel colle, e mi trattano come se avessi commesso un qualche crimine se solo lo nomino.” “Forse è ciò che hai fatto,” rispose. “Forse non avresti proprio dovuto nominarlo, figliuolo.” “Con tutto il rispetto, volevo solo sapere a chi appartenesse, pensando che potesse utile alla zona, ad uno sviluppo immobiliare.” “Sviluppo immobiliare,” lo schernì il signor Dale. “L’unica cosa che sarebbe da fare con quel luogo è cospargerne il terreno col sale.” “È solo una collina.” “Solo una collina…” il vecchio contadino si spense per un attimo, mirando fuori dalla finestra lo scomodo soggetto della discussione. “Signor Dale,” disse John, questa volta con la voce più bassa, “sono stato in svariati luoghi pittoreschi in giro per il Regno Unito. Comprendo che molte zone abbiano le proprie storie, ottengano una brutta reputazione, o sembrano quasi terrificanti, ma per esperienza non ne ho mai trovata una che non fosse solo preda delle superstizioni. Ve lo posso anche dimostrare.” “Dimostrare cosa, ragazzo?” esclamò il signor Dale, improvvisamente timoroso. “Ho proprio voglia di fare una passeggiata prima del mio ritorno a Londra. Penso che ci darò un’occhiata.” Alzandosi di scatto in piedi, ora l’agricoltore appariva più ansioso che arrabbiato. Il suo labbro superiore tremava e aveva l’aspetto di un uomo che aveva dovuto sopportare un enorme quantità di stress, che aspettava solo di essere scaricato. “Non devi andarci!” urlò. “Per cortesia, signor Dale. Non avevo intenzione di offenderla.” I pensieri di John ritornarono al contratto che teneva in mano, e con niente ancora firmato non voleva mandare tutto all’aria solo per la sua curiosità. Come avrebbe poi potuto spiegarlo al suo cliente? L’anziano uomo si lasciò cadere sulla sua sedia, con gli occhi vitrei, come se stesse combattendo una battaglia ormai persa contro i vecchi ricordi. “Persi mio figlio, in quel posto…” disse, biascicando. “Cielo, mi dispiace moltissimo, signor Dale. La prego di accettare le mie scuse, dimentichiamo questa faccenda.” “No, non è colpa tua.” Il vecchio sorrise, con un volto dolente. “Nessuno ormai parla di mio figlio. E non mi è permesso. La gente crede che parlando di lui, e degli altri, possa in qualche modo portare più disgrazia al paese.” Dopo una breve pausa, essa venne rotta dal vecchio: “Era un bravo ragazzo. Non siamo fatti per perdere i nostri figli. Oh Dio…” Affondando la testa nelle sue mani, iniziò a singhiozzare senza controllo. John non sapeva cosa dire. Poté solo avanzare la proposta: “Mi dispiace. C’è forse… c’è forse qualcosa che posso fare?” Asciugandosi le lacrime degli occhi, Dale si appoggiò tristemente allo schienale della sedia. Dopo un paio di profondi respiri si schiarì le idee e parlò, con voce tremante, trattenendo le sue emozioni: “Nessuno sa quando questo sia iniziato, e nessuno sa il perché sia iniziato.” “Iniziato?” chiese John, la sua compassione venne sopraffatta dalla curiosità. “Crebbi in questo paese, e già da quando ero ragazzo nessuno ne aveva idea. Certo, parlavano di vecchie storie, riguardanti una disputa tra due potenti famiglie che si prolungò per centinaia d’anni.” Dale si sporse in avanti per grattarsi via le stoppie dal suo mento, prima di continuare, “Ma nessuno conosceva i loro nomi, e nessuno nemmeno era disposto a parlare di quel colle. Gli atti di quella terra saranno probabilmente conservati al sicuro da un avvocato, con il loro proprietario che fa la bella vita da qualche altra parte, ignaro del prezzo che stiamo pagando noi tutti.” “Deve per forza esserci un documento dei proprietari!” “Sono sicuro ci sia, figliuolo, ma qui in giro non troverai nessuno che ne voglia sapere a riguardo. Negli anni, strampalate persone hanno ignorato gli avvertimenti e si sono avventurate laggiù. Di consuetudine i bambini si sfidavano a chi ci andava. Ma non sono mai tornati indietro.” Dale si trascinò in una posizione meno scomoda a sedere, mentre le lacrime ricominciavano a riempire i suoi occhi. “Ragazzo mio… lui non ascoltò. E proprio come gli altri, salì quel colle, e se ne andò.” “Lei sarà di certo andato a cerarlo?” “Sì, l’ho fatto. Ho provato a salire su quella salita, ma ero distrutto dal dolore proprio come mia moglie e gli altri bambini, e mi riportarono ai piedi della collina. Sapevano che avrebbe portato via anche me.” “Così, vostro figlio avrebbe potuto rimanere lì, magari ferito, e lei non è andato a cercarlo solo per una stupida superstizione?” L’idea che certe leggente e bugie potessero provocare la morte di un giovane fece infuriare John, ma si vergognò di sé stesso non appena quelle parole uscirono dalla sua bocca. Dale volò improvvisamente da una parte all’altra del tavolo, afferrando il suo sgradito ospite per il colletto della camicia, sbattendolo contro la vecchia stufa. “A chi pensi di stare parlando!?” gridò, la sua voce fece tremare il cuore di John. Per essere un uomo anziano, era ancora forte come un bue. Per un attimo pensò che il contadino potesse fargli del male, ma poi, altrettanto rapidamente come prima, Dale allentò la sua presa, volgendogli le spalle. “Quando hai tre figli da sfamare e una moglie a cui si è spezzato il cuore, ci pensi due volte prima di arrampicarti lassù. E nonostante vari ragazzi del paese abbiano aiutato mia moglie più volte, beh, nessuno mi avrebbe comunque lasciato andare. Non perché si preoccupassero per me – oh almeno, forse qualcuno lo faceva – ma perché vivono in constante timore per quel luogo, per ciò che ci vive. Per ciò che potrebbe scendere giù e farci visita.” Rimettendo in piedi la sedia, il vecchio contadino scarabocchiò la sua firma nei documenti rimasti, e dopo richiese a John di congedarsi, cosa che quest’ultimo fece scusandosi un’altra volta. Alla porta, entrambi si scambiarono un cortese saluto, e Dale aggiunse: “Lasciala stare. Se sei saggio, mi ascolteresti.” Nonostante fosse scosso dall’esplosiva reazione del fattore alle sue domande, John era comunque convinto di voler visitare il colle. Sapendo che i paesani avrebbero tentato di dissuaderlo, o addirittura di impedirgli fisicamente di farlo, decise di guidare dalla fattoria direttamente verso la collina. Mentre iniziò la strada, pensò che forse sarebbe potuto uscirne qualcosa di buono da quell’esplorazione. Avrebbe potuto sbriciolare le paure che assillavano quel luogo, ma era molto più che testardaggine a motivarlo. Voleva dimostrare di avere ragione, e se poi avesse scoperto una terra ideale per uno sviluppo edilizio, tanto meglio. Giungere fino a lì si rivelò ben più problematico di quanto non avesse previsto. C’era una piccola strada campagnola che conduceva al colle, ma era apparentemente stata bloccata dagli abitanti del paese. Un cumulo di lastre di calcestruzzo, mattoni rossi, vecchi pali di legno e altri materiali di scarto era stato abbandonato lì, senza troppe cerimonie sul sentiero, impedendo il passaggio di automobili, e rendendo difficoltoso il proseguimento a piedi. Notando fino a che punto la gente poteva spingersi solo per fermare chiunque volesse andare sul colle, l’impulso di John a voler salire fino alla cima della collina crebbe, salire per poi tornare al paese e dimostrare a tutte quelle persone quanto ridicole erano state. Dopo aver abbandonato la macchina all’ingresso bloccato, salì con un certo sforzo la pila di macerie, prestando attenzione a non ferirsi con ciò che sporgeva, e si incamminò successivamente lungo la stradina. Per un attimo, considerò la possibilità di scoprire sul colle gli orribili resti di un qualche precedente visitatore; pensieri che, per quei momenti, lo fecero dubitare sulle sue intenzioni. La strada era larga giusto per il passaggio di un’auto, ed era evidentemente stata lasciata in preda alla natura per vario tempo, con grandi buche che segnavano la sua superficie, e molti depositi di fango e ghiaia che ricoprivano qua e là l’asfalto. Quando ebbe il colle davanti ai suoi occhi, rimase colpito da quanto risultasse più grande di quanto avesse stimato. Da distante, pensava sarebbe stata una veloce escursione fino alla cima; guardando ora la sua vera pendenza, realizzò che ci sarebbero volute almeno due ore per poter raggiungere la sua cresta, ma solo se fosse riuscito a trovare un buon percorso. Diede un’occhiata al suo orologio; era ancora primo pomeriggio, ma pensò di aver abbastanza ore di luce per poter raggiungere la vetta e tornare indietro in tutta sicurezza. Fu in quel momento che iniziò a notare alcune delle caratteristiche più significative di quel posto. Il colle si trovava completamente solo, senza nessun’altra collinetta che lo contornasse, come s fosse stato lasciato lì in isolamento, in quarantena dalla terra stessa. La sua salita sembrava bel più distorta di quanto non lo paresse da distante; era asimmetrica, bizzarramente e leggermente in pendenza da un lato, la sua superficie era coperta da sporadiche radici di alberi, assieme alla selvaggia e incolta erba alta; un groviglio di filamenti gialli avvolgevano – o soffocavano – i verdi germogli dei ceppi che invadevano tutta la zona attorno. La cosa più sorprendente era la presenza di un tracciato artificiale che conduceva verso la vetta, cosa che rese felice John. Si era risparmiato l’incursione nell’erba secca e magra che consumava ogni cosa. Per un momento, John considerò che tutto fosse una bufala e che lui fosse vittima di un elaborato scherzo, in quanto il piccolo percorso sembrava tenuto bene, come se venisse usato spesso. Poi un pensiero molto più sinistro gli si infiltrò nella mente: il colle stesso stava pendendo a favore di John, incitando il visitatore, accogliendolo verso una sconosciuta destinazione. Allontanò rapidamente questa idea, e proseguì il cammino. Un vecchio cancello bloccò la strada. Era di legno, ma era evidentemente stato soggetto alla devastazione del meteo scozzese per molto tempo, la sua superficie era in parte divorata dal muschio verde e dalle muffe. Si aprì scricchiolando, John ne varcò la soglia e, mentre il cancelletto si richiuse dietro di lui, sentì un brivido percorrergli la schiena, accompagnato da una nauseante sensazione nella sua gola. Se egli stesso fosse stato superstizioso avrebbe detto che quel luogo fosse maledetto e che l’aria fosse cattiva, ma non era facilmente influenzato da certi pensieri. Sembrava più che non avesse ben digerito qualcosa che aveva mangiato che la collina ad essere animata dalle sue allucinazioni. Continuando a vagare lungo il tracciato, tentò di far passare il tempo nel miglior modo possibile. L’idea di dover fare ritorno durante la notte non era molto gradevole, con passi insicuri e invisibili, e poiché il pomeridiano cielo si stava già facendo più scuro di prima, John marciò verso l’alto con più decisione, emozionato dalla vista del paesaggio che avrebbe ammirato da lassù. La pendenza aumentò leggermente, e con essa anche la prima sporadica natura di quell’ambiente. L’erba alta reclamava ora tutto quanto eccetto il sentiero, e mentre qualche gruppo di alberi lo affiancava di tanto in tanto, poté intuire il motivo per cui i paesani avessero timore del luogo – i giunchi d’erba morta e l’edera circondavano ogni tronco, come se avessero qualche intenzione malevola. Alcuni alberi erano addirittura sradicati, caduti, parevano come se fossero stati spinti con forza verso il terreno, distrutti da quelle dita erbose aggrappate a quei gusci di legno come veri leviatani – ma per quanto l’idea fosse fantasiosa, in qualche modo quel versante del colle aveva effettivamente qualcosa che non andava, innaturale, e mentre John proseguiva la sua ascesa il gelo iniziò a pervadergli le braccia. Aveva già fatto varie escursioni in precedenza, il suo lavoro richiedeva spesso del coraggio per affrontare la natura selvaggia mentre si valutava una zona, ma qui era diverso. Sembrava che la terra stesse influenzando la temperatura, più di quanto non lo facesse il clima, rendendola sempre più dura da sopportare l’opprimente atmosfera del colle. Fermandosi per un momento, si sfregò vigorosamente le braccia tentando di scaldarle, voltandosi per valutare i progressi effettuati. Rimase stupito da quanto in alto era effettivamente giunto. E aveva camminato per non più di venti minuti, ma guardando verso la direzione da cui era partito doveva trovarsi ad almeno metà percorso. Ma come poteva essere? Ogni nuova valutazione sull’altezza del colle sembrava confondere e contraddire quella precedente. Era come se il luogo fosse in qualche modo deformato. John rise di sé stesso per essersi lasciato influenzare dalle apparenze di ciò che lo circondava. Nonostante ciò, il silenzio tombale lo preoccupava. Nessun uccello, nessun cespuglio frusciante e pieno di conigli, volpi, o anche insetti. L’intero colle pareva morto. No, non morto, pensò, ma nelle grinfie della morte stessa. Era, in ogni caso, inverno e avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi la sterilità della campagna, ma quella tranquillità lo turbava comunque. Catturò la sua attenzione anche un altro insolito fenomeno. Un’incoerenza. Qualcosa che contraddica la sua stessa memoria, le sue facoltà. La stradina dietro di lui era ora differente. Durante la sua salita, John era rimasto stupefatto da quanto il paesaggio della collina fosse invaso dalla crescita della vegetazione, tutto invaso meno che il piccolo sentiero che portava alla cima. Questo lo aveva portato a sospettare che venisse usato regolarmente, ma adesso, guardando dietro di sé, esso pareva essere stato inghiottito dalla natura, forse non del tutto, ma di certo molto più di quanto non lo fosse prima. L’erba era cresciuta sopra di esso, mentre i cespugli e gli alberi vicini suggerivano un terreno molto più accidentato – e nonostante ciò, il sentiero che invece era davanti a lui appariva curato in buone condizioni. Osservando il mondo circostante, e sotto di sé, qualsiasi cosa appariva in qualche modo distante, quasi come una visione. I colori non erano più molto vividi, i prati che occupavano la valle avevano perso la loro vitalità, e il cielo stesso pareva proiettare sul suolo quello che John avrebbe descritto “bagliore ingannevole”. Lottò per respingere quelle sgradevoli sensazioni che stava sperimentando, e mentre proseguì per un breve tragitto la sua scalata, la nausea che aveva percepito non appena aveva messo piede in quella zona si fece risentire. La sensazione di freddo che avvolgeva i suoi arti progredì come una malattia, penetrandogli la pelle e facendolo rabbrividire fin dentro le ossa. John stava facendo del suo meglio per raggiungere la cima, ma di certo non era uno sciocco. Sapeva bene che non passava mese senza un annuncio fra le notizie che riportava lo smarrimento di qualche inesperto arrampicatore su una remota montagna, e nonostante il colle paresse avere una prospettiva ben più modesta, era ora disposto ad accettare la sua sconfitta, quasi accogliendola. L’ambiente circostante era minaccioso, e la sua attuale condizione fisica era sufficiente per motivare la ritirata. Nonostante non avesse raggiunto il suo traguardo, John pensò che se avesse fatto ritorno al paese anche dopo esser stato sulla collina, sarebbe stato sufficiente per mettere in dubbie le loro superstizioni. Probabilmente sarebbe ritornato in quella terra d’estate per rivalutarla, considerando la sua decisione più come un procrastinamento che un fallimento; far in modo che la gente del luogo avesse ragione sulla loro idea non era nelle sue intenzioni. Doveva avere una prova di essere stato in quell’escursione, ovviamente. Tirando fuori dalla sua tasca il cellulare, che usava per documentare il suo lavoro, John iniziò a rabbrividire non appena la gelida sensazione si insinuò nelle sue braccia, facendolo desiderare di poter essere riscaldato dal tiepido fuoco della locanda. Con qualche scatto, fotografò il paesaggio della collina attorno a sé, poi, per scherzo, scattò una foto a sé stesso, forzando un sorriso, con dei ciuffi d’erba e degli alberi come sfondo. Ciò che vide nelle immagini che scattò gli provocò dei brividi lungo tutto il corpo. Le prime foto della zona erano venute proprio come si sarebbe aspettato, ma l’ultima svelò qualcosa fra i cespugli che stavano dietro di lui – qualcosa che sembrava un edificio di qualche tipo. Il primo pensiero che varcò la mente di John fu quello di correre, di lasciare quel posto, ma era affascinato dall’idea di una costruzione ignota, separata dal mondo esterno da una barriera di foglie, rami, e leggende. Prendendo un profondo respiro, si insinuò silenziosamente tra le erbe, spostando le foglie di un largo e basso albero di lato. Lì, su quel colle ove i paesani temevano camminare, stava quella che pareva essere una vecchia cappella, o chiesa. Un piccolo campanile raggiungeva il cielo verso l’alto, con ampie vetrate istoriate – molte delle quali erano rotte – che decoravano il grigio guscio di pietra dell’edificio, che aveva passato giorni molto più felici. Il cuore di John accelerò alla sua vista. Forse era questa la ragione per la quale il colle era macchiato dalle superstizioni e dai miti. Una vecchia chiesa abbandonata era un fertile terreno per dei paurosi racconti. Nonostante ciò, quella chiesa non aveva esiliato la prudenza di John. Mentre si fece strada oltre il muro di foglie, erba ed edera rampicante, non poteva fare altro che seguire il suo istinto. Il sudore iniziò a gocciolare dal suo volto e il suo cuore pompava il sangue a ritmo incostante. Era ancora nell’intenzione di andar via dalla collina, ma più si avvicinava all’arco cieco di pietra che proteggeva la porta della chiesa, più si immaginava come la gente del posto sarebbe risultata più aperta allo spiegare il perché quel posto veniva temuto, se solo avesse saputo che John stesso ci era stato. Senza poter vedere l’interno della chiesa, gli abitanti del paese continuerebbero a far girare storie e false credenze su ciò che a loro rimase sconosciuto. La porta era si quercia scura, attraversata da delle bande di metallo nero come decorazione, e sfortunatamente sembrava essere bloccata. John le diede delle belle spinte con le braccia e, con sorpresa, accompagnata da un gemito dovuto agli anni, si aprì cigolando, creando un’apertura grande abbastanza da farlo passare. Sbirciando oltre la soglia, riuscì a notare che il pavimento di quella chiesetta era costellato dalla muratura crollata dal tetto. Un grande ammasso di pietre era ammucchiato nella zona dietro la porta, la loro massa totale l’avevano tenuta serrata, e nonostante adesso avessero ceduto un po’ riuscivano ad opporre sufficiente resistenza per impedire alla porta di aprirsi completamente. Aria fredda e viziata venne liberata dall’interno di quell’edificio, con odore stantio, di pietra abbandonata. Per un attimo John pensò a cosa dover fare. Era una costruzione così vecchia e lasciata marcire per decenni, se non secoli, ma il desiderio di dimostrare a tutti che quello che era riuscito coraggiosamente ad osservare era tutto ciò che c’era effettivamente da vedere di quella zona bruciava ancora intensamente nella sua anima, che non c’era nessun demone o fantasma, ma solo i frammenti di una storia dimenticata. Tirando fuori dalla tasca il suo cellulare, infilò la mano nella fessura formata dalla porta e scattò alcune fotografie con il flash. La luce illuminò l’intero ambiente interno, svelandolo ricoperto di macerie, e in fondo alla sala c’era quello che pareva essere un altare. Dal punto di vista di John, sembrava essere anch’esso costituito di roccia, poggiato su un gradino sopraelevato a qualche piede da terra. John rimase entusiasta dalla presenza di un’incisione scolpita sulla pietra dell’ara, ma non era in grado di decifrare le scritte da quella distanza. Sospirando, sapeva bene che l’unico modo per scoprire cosa quell’incisione dicesse era quello di entrare. Il timore di ferirsi o ritrovarsi intrappolato da qualcosa che sarebbe potuto cadere dall’alto era molto, ma la sua curiosità era ormai al suo culmine, il suo entusiasmo spazzò via la sensazione di nodo allo stomaco e il gelo che pervadeva i suoi arti. Dopo aver ricalcolato una seconda volta i rischi, John decise di procedere nel modo più silenzioso possibile per ridurre al minimo la probabilità di un crollo. In fondo, doveva solo dare un’occhiata. Prendendo un profondo sospiro, riuscì a scivolare oltre la porta, con un po’ di fatica, e ritrovarsi fra le tenebre che dominavano l’interno. Utilizzando la piccola torcia del telefono, ora gli era più facile esaminare quell’ambiente in modo più dettagliato. L’aria era decisamente più fredda, gli punzecchiava la gola mentre la respirava, e nonostante si aspettasse una temperatura più bassa rispetto all’esterno per l’isolazione offerta dallo spesso muro di pietra, la chiesa sembrava essere più una cripta che un luogo di culto. Procedendo con quanta cautela gli era concessa, cercando di non far crollare o smuovere i mucchi di macerie sul pavimento, John mantenne i suoi occhi puntati sul soffitto sopra la sua testa, temendo che un qualche tipo di forte suono potesse far cascare della roccia addosso a lui. La gravità dei danni subiti dall’edificio divenne più chiara, grazie ai piccoli raggi di luce che riuscivano a penetrare dalle ferite del soffitto; eppure, la sala rimaneva comunque avvolta per la maggior parte dall’oscurità. John lo trovò singolare, gli interni avrebbero dovuto essere più visibili. Era come se la luce fosse stata fagocitata dagli angoli più bui della sala, ma scacciò immediatamente questa idea fantasiosa, richiamando a sé quella sua fervida immaginazione che gli impediva di mantenere i nervi sotto controllo – ignoti e solitari luoghi riescono ad offuscare anche le più razionali menti. Dopo aver superato due grandi ammassi di macerie, prestando attenzione alle numerose e taglienti travi di legno spezzate che sporgevano, si ritrovò finalmente nella parte presbiterale della chiesa. Lì giaceva l’altare – una tavolata scolpita dalla roccia e levigata da abili e devote mani. Poteva ben immaginare quanto inquietante potesse apparire un prete di quell’epoca, mentre spargeva temibili prediche ai fedeli da quella posizione così poco illuminata, con la bava alla bocca mentre raccontava di dannazione e di forze demoniache che predavano le anime dei più deboli. Una sensazione di euforia e di eccitazione pervase la mente di John – trovarsi di fronte a qualcosa di così grande significato storico! Gli si insinuò nella testa l’idea che quell’ara potesse appartenere alla collina stessa, estratto dalla sua roccia madre, nato da processi molto più antichi dell’umanità stessa. Ma l’emozione di aver appena effettuato una così rara scoperta fece svanire velocemente quei pensieri. Così preso da quell’altare, quasi non si accorse del piccolo ingresso che stava alla sua destra, un’apertura che pareva condurre verso una camera sotterranea tramite una rampa di scale, verso una cripta o una tomba. Rabbrividendo al pensiero di cosa poteva esserci, sapeva bene che nonostante lo scetticismo che conservava, non si sarebbe avventurato lì sotto. Superstizioni o meno, girovagare al di sotto del pavimento di un edificio in evidente decadimento non era una saggia idea. Puntò lo stretto fascio di luce del suo telefono verso il presbiterio, per gettare una ben gradita occhiata alla serie di polverosi gradini che portavano in alto, verso la piattaforma ove era appoggiato l’altare. Un assetto dal quale preti e predicatori gridavano i loro discorsi centinaia di anni prima, ma aveva la sensazione che ciò non fosse naturale. Nuovamente, l’inquietante senso di disagio iniziò ad impossessarsi della sua mente mentre immaginava un adirato uomo in piedi là sopra, urlando di parabole e racconti pieni di disgrazie dall’antica origine ad un pubblico lì raccolto, confuso e spaventato. Avvicinandosi alla piattaforma, desideroso di leggere l’iscrizione sul muro retrostante da più vicino, la sua attenzione venne accidentalmente distolta dal distrutto pavimento, il suo piede aveva pestato una roccia spaccata dell’ultimo scalino. Inciampando bruscamente in avanti, la spalla di John si schiantò dolorosamente contro il bordo dell’altare di pietra prima che lui riuscisse a portare le sue mani in avanti ed arrestare la caduta sul piano freddo e rigido del podio. Il suono della sua caduta echeggiò tra le mura. Per un secondo, si immaginò di aver udito un rumore più tenue mescolato assieme, che sembrava essere vicino ma allo stesso tempo lontano. Come per risposta, alcuni piccoli detriti caddero dall’alto, sfracellandosi al suolo, preannunciando e minacciando una serie di ricadute ben più massicce e fatali. Il conforto pervase il corpo di John. Era sollevato che la parte di soffitto crollata non fosse stata più grande, e ancora più dal fatto che fosse caduta di fronte alla piccola porta e non sulla sua testa. Ma stava diventando sempre più dubbioso della sua sicurezza. Riguadagnando l’equilibrio, si alzò in piedi, afferrandosi la spalla che era stata ferita, mantenendo il suo sguardo rivolto verso il tetto con ansia. Se non per un delicato vento che sibilava tra i buchi e le fenditure del guscio che componeva quella struttura, il silenzio era onnipotente. Timoroso che qualsiasi suo movimento avrebbe potuto far crollare l’intero edificio addosso a lui, John aspettò diversi minuti prima di recuperare la già precaria certezza che non ci sarebbero stati ulteriori cadute di muratura. Poi, lentamente e con molta più attenzione di prima, si voltò e ammirò l’altare da più vicino. Delle iconografie religiose decoravano i suoi lati assieme a strani simboli frastagliati che non seppe riconoscere. Era facile immaginare una sorta di comunione avvenire in quel punto, ogni membro di una congregazione che sommamente di avvicinava – debole e malnutrito – a ricevere la benedizione da un sacerdote severo, che predicava più l’ira dell’amore. John avrebbe ammesso senza problemi a chiunque che lui non fosse il più creativo o sognatore del mondo, ma in quel dimenticato luogo era sorpreso di quanto vivide erano le sue immaginazioni. Poteva quasi vedere coloro che avevano pregato lì – pallidi volti che si proteggevano dal freddo pungente dell’inverno, corpi appassiti a causa dei raccolti che non avevano portato frutti, e paura di qualcosa di grande ed indefinito che soffocava i loro pensieri. Sì, la chiesa era davvero un decrepito e piccolo luogo che era per la mente facile da popolare con fantasmi ed anime lagnanti. Certo, lui non aveva modo di conoscere quanto corrette o inaccurate fossero le sue ipotesi. Scacciando via le fantasie di una mente delirante e ridendo di sé stesso per essersi fatto influenzare così facilmente da quel posto, lo sguardo di John finalmente cadde sull’iscrizione intagliata in alto, sulla parete dietro all’altare. Allungando la mano, fece scorrere le sue dita sui solchi e sui bordi sconnessi lasciati dallo scalpello dell’autore. Era chiaro che il messaggio inciso fosse fuori luogo, prodotto affrettatamente, con ogni lettera che non era allineata con quelle che la precedevano, suggerendo che era l’opera di qualcuno che aveva fretta – di chi desiderava passare il meno tempo possibile all’interno della chiesa. Indietreggiando un po’, la luce del suo telefono ora illuminava le parole, mettendole a fuoco, che recitavano: Coloro che abitavano a Dungorth presero possesso di questa collina nel 1472. Nel 1481 l’abbiamo abbandonata, con la speranza che coloro che abbiamo disturbato perdonino le nostre infrazioni. Meditando sul significato dell’iscrizione, rimase immobile e impassibile, mentre le apologetiche e piene di paura parole cominciavano pian piano a disturbarlo. O la regione era luogo di battaglie, essendo stata prima occupata da un’altra tribù, o forse gli originali abitanti della collina avevano sparso le loro superstizioni tramite miti e leggende, venendo poi successi dalle loro controparti del villaggio moderno. Inizialmente, il rumore non si era infiltrato nella sua mente, catturandogli l’attenzione. Fu solo quando iniziò a ripetersi con un ritmo irregolare che il suo pensiero ne riconobbe la natura. Faccia a faccia con l’iscrizione, con la schiena rivolta verso l’entrata della chiesa, la fredda e strisciante sensazione di gelo che aveva già sperimentato ritornò a pungergli le braccia. Il suo corpo tremava per contrastare la temperatura in cui era stato di colpo sommerso, il suo respiro era visibile dalle nuvolette piene di timore di fronte al suo viso. Le membra di John irrigidirono una nuova volta dalla paura, mentre un suono di un piede che strascicava sul pavimento di pietra veniva lentamente seguito da un altro. Ma chi avrebbe potuto esserci in un posto del genere? Non uno dei paesani, non con le loro superstizioni, con le favole di avvertimento e con i loro presagi sulla collina. I passi sembravano vicini, e mentre la sua sicurezza di sé diminuiva, i pensieri di John volsero alla fuga. Con il rumore che aumentava di volume, minacciando di avvicinarsi, era chiaro che lui avrebbe dovuto passare vicino a chiunque doveva esserci lì dentro, correndo, per poter raggiungere la porta. Non c’era nient’altro da fare, doveva riuscire a reprimere la intensa paura che lo aveva afferrato, scansarla dalla mente. Lentamente si girò per affrontare chicchefosse dietro di lui. Per un attimo pensò di dover fronteggiare gli stessi affaticati volti creati dalla sua immaginazione, ma la navata era priva di vita; vuota, eppure ancora satura del suono degli strascicanti passi sulla fredda pietra, come carta vetrata sulla pelle. Il sospire gelato di John eccheggiò non appena vide qualcosa muoversi con la coda dell’occhio. Voltandosi velocemente verso l’oscura porta che conduceva nell’entroterra, la testa di una indecifrabile figura si mosse, il suo corpo si sollevava con lentezza ad ogni passo. Il terrore scorse nelle sue vene, a livello tale che la sua razionalità si smontò per lasciare posto al puro istinto. Slanciandosi di scatto, saltò giù dal palco lasciandosi l’altare e l’iscrizione dietro di sé, sentendo una profonda ed inesorabile paura dentro di sé. Inciampando e cadendo, l’impatto instabilizzò ancor più i detriti del tetto e diversi pezzi di pietra dura si schiantarono sul suolo della chiesa, uno mancando di pochi centimetri il capo di John. L’uscita si palesava sempre più vicina, e i peggio pensieri iniziarono a pervadere la sua mente, mentre si affrettava oltre le masse di distrutti e dimenticati resti, la pelle morta di cui si stava liberando quell’antico edificio, senza rimorso. Per un momento si sentì circondato, bloccato da un membro del clero che predicava il peccato e il malvagio e dalla triste e smunta congrega che si radunava assieme per paura di ciò che si stava apprestando. E mentre i passi continuavano a trascinarsi tra lo sporco e la polvere, John recuperò la lucidità mentale e iniziò a scalare una grande montagna di pietra e legno distrutti – con la porta per la salvezza dall’altro lato – ma la sua curiosità calmò i suoi nervi per un istante. Il timore che percepiva sul suo stomaco gli diceva di continuare ad andare avanti, andare fuori, lontano da quel luogo, ma la sua sete di conoscenza era implacabile: doveva guardare. Prendendo un profondo respiro, si voltò con molta precauzione verso l’altare, lentamente puntando la luce del suo cellulare all’oscura scalinata per le cripte. L’aria era diventata ancora più fredda, il respiro di paura di John illuminato dalla flebile luce. L’oscurità sembrava offuscare il suo sguardo, ma quello che riuscì a scorgere era inconfondibile. Un’alta figura stava di fronte alla porticina, ed emanava l’impressione di un’umanità corrotta e torturata. Sia l’uomo che l’essere si scambiarono una lunga e silenziosa occhiata. Poi, una serie di stridenti sillabe uscirono dalla bocca dell’essere, di una lingua ampiamente dimenticata, e mentre il loro significato fosse di difficile comprensione per John, non era così per il disprezzo con cui venivano pronunciate. La figura di fronte alla porta si mosse in avanti, intimando i suoi travolgenti movimenti, e John urlò dal terrore, aggrappandosi disordinatamente alle macerie, cercando di raggiungere la sommità di quel cumulo e farsi strada verso la porta d’uscita. Ora non si preoccupava più di fare silenzio, i suoi disorganizzati movimenti echeggiavano per tutte le navate, e diversi ammassi di pietra si staccavano per l’ennesima volta dal tetto. Non appena raggiunse la cima di quel monte, proprio all’ultimo momento sbirciò sopra di sé, solo per vedere una roccia grande quanto un uomo piovere verso di lui. Saltando per la sua vita, ruzzolò giù dall’altro lato del mucchio di detriti. Il suo corpo rotolava in direzione del pavimento e un bruciante dolore lo avvolse. Schiantandosi contro la superficie di pietra a terra, l’impatto si fece sentire fin dentro le ossa, lasciandolo stordito per qualche istante. Barcollando sui suoi piedi, si guardò in basso solo per scoprire nuovo orrore. Un grande pezzo di legno si era impalato sul suo fianco destro, penetrandolo di vari pollici di lunghezza. Il sangue sgorgava dalla ferita mentre, istintivamente, cercò di estrarre il legno, che grattò l’interno della lesione prima di essere finalmente rimosso. Si lasciò fuggire un grido d’agonia, e non appena lo fece si voltò verso il rumore che proveniva da dietro. Il dolore al fianco era una tortura, ma la vista che gli si profilava era peggiore di qualsiasi altra sensazione. La figura stava distorcendosi sul ventre, trascinandosi ad una velocità insinuabile tra le macerie, diretto verso John. Il suo corpo era incenerito, con i residui rimanenti di un bendaggio che scivolavano con destrezza sulla superficie frastagliata della chiesa. Scosso dallo shock, John era paralizzato dalla paura. Poi una realtà gli si parò in mente: la fuga era vicina. Zoppicando verso la porta, con la sua lieve apertura ormai a portata di mano, spinse il suo corpo oltre quel piccolo divario, verso la luce esterna. La porta applicava pressione alla sua piaga, provocando scariche di supplizi lungo tutto il suo addome. Con un ultimo sforzo, urlò e si lasciò cadere sul terreno, all’esterno. Guardò poi in quella fenditura l’inumano essere, e il suo muso, che era rimasto dentro, con un braccio sporto in avanti, sputando un assordante grugnito rivolto al tramonto. John non perse ulteriore tempo per osservare quella creatura, si alzò in piedi con la mano ormai ricoperta dal sangue con cui si stringeva la ferita aperta. Fuggendo il più velocemente possibile da quel luogo, lasciandosi la chiesa dietro le spalle, era convinto di riuscire ad udire delle voci mentre scappava – le urla e le aspre proteste del clero e dei credenti di un tempo, beffardi, risentiti e disprezzati. Nella fretta, perse l’orientamento e la retta via, non essendo in famigliarità con il contesto. Preso dal panico, cercò di scendere il più veloce possibile, ma era ormai colto dal disorientamento, e prima di capire il perché e il percome si ritrovò circondato da un labirinto di lapidi rotte e rovesciate. Stordito e col cuore alla gola, non gli importava più di dove si trovasse, o almeno fin tanto era riuscito ad abbandonare la chiesa e il suo ospite dietro di sé. Dopo aver ripreso il fiato, iniziò ad esplorare il vecchio cimitero, alcune lapidi erano grandi e intimidatorie, altre umili e scheggiate. Poi, come subendo gli effetti di un misterioso veleno, il mondò iniziò a vorticare, e mentre cercava di riprendere il respiro per un’ultima volta, le lapidi assunsero minacciose ed infauste forme; incombendo su di lui, bloccando la luce, lo fissavano dall’alto. Non era più un cimitero il luogo in cui ora si trovava, ma un anello di pietre distrutte, alte almeno due metri. Avevano subito molte tempeste – antiche e dimenticate – ben prima che il primo mattone della chiesa venisse posato. Sentendosi costretto ad avvicinarsi ad una di esse, allungò una mano, toccandone la superficie ricoperta di muschio. I ricordi di un ignoto passato attraversarono la sua mente, e si sentì sul punto di svenire. Le visioni iniziarono ad annebbiarsi e il mondo roteò, accompagnato da un’orrenda nausea che gli inondò i sensi, una nausea così intensa da obbligarlo ad inginocchiarsi, e mentre lui tentava di lottare contro la sua morsa, in pochi secondi si ritrovò accartocciato a terra, con la piaga sul fianco che si gonfiava e pulsava ad ogni battito del suo cuore. Steso sulla sua schiena, fissando sopra di sé, il cielo pareva tremare e tutto ciò che c’era intorno iniziò a distorcersi, come se si stesse distaccando dal resto del mondo, come se venisse visto attraverso una spessa lente di vetro conica. La luce s’incurvava all’interno di quella lente innaturalmente, e un velo nero ricoprì il mondo circostante, John guardava in quell’abisso. La coscienza lo abbandonò. Si risvegliò nel silenzio di quella terra. I ciuffi di erba frastagliata sfioravano la sua guancia, mentre il vento li trasportava via con sé, verso un’ignota destinazione. Il cielo era nero, nessuna forma di vita si muoveva. John non seppe per quanto tempo era rimasto incosciente, ma la coltre di stelle sopra di lui gli suggerì che senza dubbio erano state almeno alcune ore. La nausea c’era ancora, non intensa come prima, ma la ferita al fianco ancora piangeva del sangue. Alzandosi in piedi, divenne chiaro che il suo corpo era ancora sotto l’effetto di qualsiasi maledizione ci fosse su quel colle. Sotto l’intossicazione di quella roba, il mondo sembrava posseduto dai fluidi, sembrava acquoso, ma chiudendo i suoi occhi per qualche istante John sentì di essersi in qualche modo abituato a quella sensazione, o almeno era riuscito a riorganizzare le idee per ricercare un percorso per casa. La fortuna era dalla sua parte, la luna era ben visibile in cielo, anche se era solo mezza e calante. Gli fornì sufficiente illuminazione per muoversi in quello strano mondo e stimarne le forme che lo circondavano. Non era sicuro se era rimasto nello stesso punto in cui era svenuto, in quanto le antiche lapidi, che ancora ricordava vivamente e senza alcun dubbio, non si vedevano da nessuna parte. Ma mentre se ne stava con la mano che invano cercava di fermare il sangue al fianco, una terrificante realizzazione si fece strada nella sua mente. John trovò difficile da trasmettermi a parole cosa fosse, lo descrisse come ‘le regole della natura ribaltate’. Nulla pareva avere senso, per un momento non seppe nemmeno chi fosse, perché fosse lì e quale abominevole sorgente stesse causando tutto quel malessere alla sua persona. Gli parve di mantenere i ricordi relativi al colle e alla chiesa, ma erano turbolenti e disconnessi. Fugaci momenti di consapevolezza venivano scacciati e sostituiti da totale confusione. Ma al di là del tormento, una costante rimase: il suo istinto lo supplicava di abbandonare quel luogo immediatamente. In quello stato confusionale della mente, non riusciva a comprendere quale era la via che lo avrebbe condotto ai piedi del colle, e quale invece lo avrebbe fatto salire fino alla cima, verso chiunque o qualunque cosa ci fosse lassù. Quell’ebbrezza dei sensi era un'esperienza oltre ogni altra – il mondo iniziò ad andare in fumo. Un odore di aria malata riempiva l’aria. Che fosse il suo stesso vomito o solo uno scherzo dei sensi non lo seppe, ma in quello tanfo c’era dell’altro. L’odore di umidità, mescolato con un preoccupante effluvio di capelli bruciati. Divenne così intenso che iniziò a far lacrimare gli occhi di John, favorendo solo il disorientamento. Nonostante i suoi occhi fossero offuscati dalle lacrime e quel mondo avesse qualche cosa di storto, percepì quella che potè descrivere come una presenza. Quell’odore stantio divenne più pungente e John cominciò a tossire. La risposta a quel rumore fu ben distinta, e anche se lui era convinto che fosse impossibile conoscere la mente di una persona – qualcosa si stava avvicinando, con malizia e odio, assieme ai suoi accompagnatori. Il terrore si tramutò in fugace obiettivo, mentre passeggiava silenziosamente tra i cupi alberi e oltre la fitta erba, con la speranza di ritrovare la via d’uscita. Barcollando e disorientandosi in quell’oscurità, il dolore al suo fianco peggiorò e il pensiero di morire da qualche parte su quel colle, dove nessun suo caro lo avrebbe potuto ritrovare, si manifestò. Per un istante pensò di esser sul punto di crollare un’ennesima volta, ma mentre quella sorta di maledizione si rafforzava, ora era anche accompagnata dal suono dell’erba secca e dalla morta flora che sfrusciavano, come se qualcosa stesse affacciandosi oltre di esse, spostandole. La visibilità di John era ora così debole che non riusciva più a comprendere quale fosse la strada fosse quella giusta e quale invece quella per tornare indietro, e nei radi momenti di lucidità si rifiutava all’idea di dover ritornare alla chiesa, o alle pietre, o alle lapidi – non era ben sicuro di cosa effettivamente fossero state. Si era decisamente perso, e quella cosa che chiamava quell’orribile colle 'casa' si stava avvicinando. Tacque. Ma né il silenzio né l’oscurità potevano fargli da scudo. Alcun oblio poteva far fronte a ciò, a una malignità che solo la terra sapeva quanto antica e che ora perseguitava l’uomo che una volta aveva riso in faccia alle superstizioni e alle leggende. L’aria divenne più pesante a la piccola luce che riusciva a fornire l’argentea luna dall’alto diminuì, come se venisse risucchiata dalle profondità di quella terra, senza scampo. E poi, il nulla. Il rumore di rami ed erbacce calpestati o spostati cessò, e al suo posto un bianco silenzio, quasi insopportabile. Innervosito, John poteva percepire l’unica traccia di speranza rimasta abbandonarlo. Quello era vicino, il suo respiro si poteva sentire nell’aria; disgustoso, rancido, come di qualcosa che da tempo viveva e ancora non aveva rinunciato al desiderio di provocare piaghe e dolore. Un movimento. Delle foglie morte scricchiolarono sotto al suo peso, l’alta erba che pareva essere impenetrabile, dominante, si piegava e si spezzava ad ogni suo passo strascicato. L’unico pensiero di John fu quello di nascondersi. Lentamente, il suo respiro divenne irregolare e ansimante, si immerse tra la fitta sterpaglia, e rimase fermo; silenzioso e terrificato. La presenza era ancora più limitrofa, e in quel buio lui pensò di riuscire a vedere una vaga figura, delle volte, che vagabondava lì attorno. Girava lentamente, avvicinandosi ed allontanandosi come se stesse controllando meticolosamente la zona. Alla fine, il suono dei suoi pesanti passi sembrò farsi più distante, per poi cessare. John esalò un respiro di sollievo. Una mano toccò il suo viso. L’istinto di sopravvivenza divampò in lui e con un urlo di paura si scansò e rotolò sul fianco. Il feroce dolore gli pervase tutto il corpo, il suo stesso peso e i suoi movimenti avevano spinto la ferita contro una sporgenza del terreno irregolare. Un grave grugnito sfuggì da qualunque mostruosità ci fosse davanti a lui e, senza sapere dove andare, John cominciò ad essere pervaso da un nuovo impeto, balzando in piedi e scattando verso una direzione casuale, nella vana speranza che lo avrebbe condotto fuori da quella follia. Da quell’incubo. Gli alberi e l’erba scorrevano ai suoi lati, in quella notte nero pece. Quel miasma di malattia e di capelli bruciati circondava tutto, suscitando dei ripetuti conati mentre lui correva. Alla fine aveva un’idea di dove si trovava, aveva ritrovato il suo orientamento e sperava di non doverlo più perdere. La chiesa si profilava confusa e indefinita davanti di lui. Qualcosa sfrecciò fra gli alberi alle sue spalle e in un momento o l’altro lo avrebbe raggiunto. Almeno ora sapeva che direzione prendere, correndo come non mai, verso il sentiero che aveva asceso quel giorno, una logora traccia che lo avrebbe portato alla salvezza. Ma quella zona appariva sconosciuta e innaturale. Le forme e le strutture stesse di quel paesaggio sembravano essere state corrotte da una malevola e ignota forza. Doveva proseguire, per poter allontanarsi da ciò che lo perseguitava. Il sentiero doveva essere in quella direzione! Successivamente, attraversò una coltre di cespugli ed alberi per affacciarsi ad una radura. Il suo cuore si fermò, non seppe nemmeno lui per quanto tempo. Lì c’era la chiesa, ma in qualche modo appariva diversa. Di notte l’edificio pareva possedere una figura più bizzarra e sinistra rispetto a quella diurna. Per un momento John la immaginò non costruita in pietra, roccia o calcestruzzo, ma di legno e ricoperta di piante rampicanti, sollevandosi vertiginosamente verso il paradiso, che da molto tempo era stato sputato lontano da quel mondo. Lo scricchiolio di foglie calpestate si avvicinò, una nuova volta, mentre John incespicava e respirava a fatica. Il dolore che provava dalla ferita era diventato quasi insopportabile, ogni passo in avanti era accompagnato da un’interna, abbattente e violenta sensazione. Obbligato dal suo stalker a passare di fronte alla facciata della chiesa, John cercò di muoversi come meglio poteva, vacillando e zoppicando, debole ed esausto, addentrandosi in una fitta rete di arbusti e rovi. I suoi vestiti si impigliavano e i taglienti rami delle piante graffiavano le sue braccia e il suo volto. Non c’era nient’altro da fare, non sarebbe riuscito a battere in velocità ciò che lo inseguiva. Guardandosi dietro le spalle, vide chiaramente che qualcuno si stava squarciando una via attraverso i rami, a pochi metri di distanza. La paura scorreva nelle vene di John, mentre il suo inseguitore lo straziava. Quando si lasciò sfuggire un urlo di dolore e agonia la cosa sembrò fermarsi per qualche istante, osservandolo soffrire, con le sue mani tagliate e infilzate dalle spine. John afferrò e scansò la selva di fronte a sé, tentando la fuga, e con una scarica di brividi che gli pervase le ossa, la figura dietro di sé lo fissò, producendo uno straziante ruggito – qualcosa tra la risata e un cenno di soddisfazione. Iniziò a muoversi a gran velocità, evadendo dalle sbarre della gabbia di rovi con facilità, avvicinandosi rapidamente. Con un grido incredulo, John si liberò dall’abbraccio delle spine, ma non dalla disperazione. E la chiesa stava davanti a lui, per l’ennesima volta, beffarda, deformata in modi che nessun architetto umano avrebbe concepito. Con ancora della voglia di lottare rimasta, superò la chiesa una seconda volta mentre il suo carnefice si faceva strada nella boscaglia, correndo frettolosamente verso di lui. John aumentò il passo più che poté, ma riusciva a raggiungere davvero una velocità effimera. I cieli si aprirono, e cascate di un ignoto liquido si riversarono sulla chiesa, scorrendo fino al terreno che divenne in breve tempo zuppo e allagato. La forza di John calò fino a farlo cadere in ginocchio, ammise la sua sconfitta mentre il predatore portava la fine. E poi, la salvezza. Da lontano risplendeva uno squarcio di luce. Una luce che irradiava dirompeva oltre quell’ambiente impenetrabile di cespugli. Qualcosa da raggiungere. Da sperare. Un faro da seguire, una luce al di fuori di quel tremendo colle. Come il suono del suo inseguitore si apprestava, creando confusione in quell’erba alta nell’oscurità, una ultima scarica di energia risvegliò John dal terribile destino a cui si era abbandonato. La vista di quel raggio di vita aveva rianimato quel poco di speranza rimasto. Gridò agonizzante mentre si sollevò in piedi, con la pioggia che lo flagellava, fin nelle ossa, nella piaga al fianco. Ma ormai non importava. Ciò che contava era quella luce, e la salvezza che prometteva. Zoppicando il più velocemente possibile nella sua direzione, si fece strada tra le rampicanti e i rami dell’intricato bosco, la paura batteva qualsiasi dolore che poteva essere provocato dalle spine che tagliavano e graffiavano la pelle. Stava facendo progressi, e la luce iniziava ad apparire sempre più grande; abbagliante e piena di vita. Era chiaro ora che stava scendendo il versante del colle, dato che quando inciampò e cadde, ruzzolò in direzione della sua traiettoria. Aumentò anche la sua velocità. Flash di ricordi non suoi invasero la sua mente, immagini d’ira e d’odio annebbiavano la sua vista; visioni della chiesa, priva di vita ma comunque non vuota – come il sacerdote sollevava le mani al cielo, così i fedeli abbassavano i loro capi. La confusione stava iniziando a insinuarsi nella sua testa e l’odore di capelli bruciati riempì l’ambiente circostante, di nuovo. Sebbene fosse di una certa stazza, poteva udire il suo inseguitore aumentare il passo, e sembrava essere molto più agitato di prima. Adirato, forse addirittura frustrato. John venne preso dal panico, il sangue ora fuoriusciva dalla ferita senza sosta. Così come la luce appariva più vicina; la promessa di un miracolo, una salvezza, e una fuga vicina; volò giù da una ripida pendenza erbosa, scivolando nel fango fresco e cadendo con velocità verso il terreno. Dolore, fatica e disperazione lo dominavano mentre poggiava il suo corpo, combattuto, sul tronco di un grande albero sradicato. Gli sconvolgenti passi si stavano apprestando, e intanto John pensò tra sé e sé che lui e coloro che aveva immaginato nella chiesa dovevano essere stati entrambi vittima di quel crudele e maligno essere che chiamava quel colle casa. “Forza, figliolo. Alzati! Alzati!” Urlò una voce, quasi soffocata dalla feroce confusione di terra ed erba dietro di lui. Il mondo parve distorto, ma con la coscienza pronta ad affrontare quello scherzo della mente, la chiarezza ritornò e John realizzò dove si trovava. Il suo corpo non era disteso sull’albero caduto, bensì su un cancello di legno che decretava la fine del regno di quel luogo. Qualcosa era vicino. Quella cosa che lo stava perseguitando nel buio da pochi metri di distanza. “Muoviti, ti sta per prendere!” Gridò la famigliare voce di Dale. Con un ultimo sforzo, con l’ultimo briciolo di vita che aveva conservato, John R—— aprì il cancello, cadendo di faccia in una pozzanghera sul bordo della strada. Capitolo 3 Stavo seduto, pietrificato, le parole avevano fluito da John in tono balbuziente, ma con convinzione, raccontando una realtà che mi era ora difficile da ignorare, nonostante il mio scetticismo. Quest’uomo credeva profondamente con ogni cellula del suo corpo che ciò che mi aveva appena raccontato fosse la verità. Dale lo aveva apparentemente seguito, contro le volontà degli abitanti del villaggio, aveva tempo prima perso un figlio e non desiderava che qualcun altro soccombesse alla malignità del colle. Il proprietario della locanda, essendo un amico di lunga data del contadino, si era rassegnato e aveva accompagnato Dale ai piedi della collina, nella speranza che John avrebbe visto la loro torcia nell’oscurità; l’avrebbe seguita e sarebbe stato il primo di tutti i tempi ad essere fuggito da quel posto. Ma non aveva importanza quanto desiderassero aiutarlo, non avrebbero osato toccare quel cancello, né varcarne la soglia. John doveva farcela da solo, e così aveva fatto, con il suo inseguitore che lo opprimeva alle calcagna. Ricordo di aver fatto sfuggire un sospiro di sollievo quando finì la sua parte di vino, di fronte al fuoco acceso. Ci fu un momento di bianco silenzio tra di noi, e realizzai che l’intero bar era immerso in un’atmosfera di intensa reticenza. Era quasi tangibile, come se i presenti volessero proferire parola, ma non osavano farlo. Alla fine parlai io, cercando di risultare il più rassicurante possibile: “È una storia fantastica, John, ma è solo una storia. Sono sicuro che ci sia una spiegazione razionale a tutto ciò.” Chinò con offesa il capo, fissando il pavimento. “Se è soltanto una storia, allora perché non posso andarmene?” Esclamò, alzando lo sguardo verso di me con un’espressione per metà piena di paura, per metà colma di disperazione. “Cosa intendi con ‘non posso andarmene’?” “Sono rimasto qui ormai per tre mesi!” Dichiarò. “Delle volte vorrei solo che Dale mi avesse lasciato lì.” “John,” dissi, avvicinandomi e poggiando la mia mano sulla sua spalla, confortandolo, “tu puoi andartene quando vuoi.” Ma potevo notare dalla sua espressione che non mi stava credendo. Era stato consumato da qualsiasi mito e superstizione che gli abitanti gli avevano propinato. Conclusi che la sua mente era stata corrotta. Di sicuro il proprietario del locale e i clienti avevano solo buone intenzioni, ma ero certo che una banale interpretazione avrebbe, forse, potuto curarlo dal suo stato così afflitto. “Domani andrò a Glasgow,” dissi vivacemente. “Perché non ti unisci a me? Il bus sarà qui questo pomeriggio e possiamo andarcene assieme. Ma… cavoli, me ne stavo dimenticando, hai la tua macchina qui con te. Per favore, non pensare che stessi cercando di scroccare un passaggio.” Sorrisi, ma John rimase a fissarmi tristemente, poi rispose: “La mia macchina è nel parcheggio qui dietro, distrutta.” “Serio? Spero non sia troppo grave. Che è successo?” “Mi ci sono voluti diversi giorni prima di riprendermi da quell’esperienza sulla collina,” affermò desolato, prima di continuare, “ma quando me la sono sentita ho preparato i bagagli, ringraziato Dale e il proprietario di questo posto e sono partito via da questo villaggio. Dopo un paio di miglia iniziò a piovere a secchiate. La visuale era tremenda, ma avevo ancora intenzione di andarmene. Persi il controllo dell’auto e andai a sbattere contro un albero. Sono rimasto illeso, ma la macchina era fuori uso.” “Beh, gli incidenti accadono. Finchè non ti è successo nulla va tutto ok. Che ne dici di un altro drink?” Offrii alzandomi in piedi. Come lo feci, John mi afferrò con forza il braccio. “Non era un caso. C’era qualcos’altro in quella strada. L’ho visto, in piedi. Un uomo… credo. O almeno, sembrava un uomo. Ho deviato per evitarlo.” “Una buona cosa, direi. Credo che l’unica cosa che tu vorresti sia ammazzare per errore qualche abitante del posto.” Le mie freddure non placarono le sue frustrazioni. Mi risedetti, mentre mi descriveva la sua difficile situazione. Dopo l’incidente col veicolo, che era stato riportato indietro da Dale, John le provò tutte pur di lasciare quel paesino. Ogni volta che tentava di usufruire del bus locale si manifestava un qualche problema. Che fosse un guasto al motore, o che fosse una frana che bloccava il suo passaggio – affermò addirittura che fosse il motivo per cui io ero stato obbligato a passare lì la notte, perché lui voleva provare a prendere un bus proprio quel giorno. Era irremovibile. Per ben tre mesi era rimasto cliente al ‘The Laird of Dungorth’, e indipendentemente da quanto ci provasse, non era in grado di oltrepassare la periferia del villaggio. Più volte aveva pensato di fare una passeggiata fino alla cittadina più vicina, ma ogni volta veniva colto da un tempo meteorologico amaro e avventato, senza preavviso. Aveva addirittura cercato di chiedere aiuto con il telefono, ma il cellulare sembrava non avere campo, e le cabine telefoniche trasmettevano solo un suono statico. E ciò era accaduto a chiunque aveva provato a fare una telefonata da parte sua. Mentre non riuscivo a spiegarmi tutto quello che era accaduto, ero invece sicuro che una serie di razionali eventi potevano spiegare ogni fatto. Era una follia che qualcuno di così palesemente intelligente e arguto potesse finire col credere a queste sciocchezze. Sentivo sinceramente empatia per quell’uomo. “Sei vittima di una profezia che si auto adempie,” gli dissi in confidenza. “Cosa vuoi dire?” Rispose John. “Ho lavorato in parecchi paesini come questo. Arrivi in una parte più antica della nazione, con un ambiente anche inquietante. Sembra proprio tutt’altro mondo se paragonato alla consueta vita di Londra. Poi, ti viene fornito del carburante, la paranoia. Un mito a cui i locali credono, riguardante una zona del paese maledetta. Metti tutto insieme, hai anche la terribile sfortuna di andare addosso ad un albero con l’auto, e prima che tu te ne renda conto, inizi a credere anche tu alle leggende di quel villaggio. Forse te la sei anche solo immaginata tu quella figura sulla strada. O forse anche l’intera vicenda.” “E che mi dici a riguardo della collina?” Chiese, naturalmente attirato da qualsiasi possibilità di fuga che potesse ottenere. “Probabilmente un effetto placebo a tutte le storielle a cui hai prestato ascolto. Questo, oppure, chissà, forse ti sei intossicato con del cibo velenoso e un virus di qualche tipo ti ha provocato delle allucinazioni. O probabilmente c’è qualche svitato che vive in quella chiesa lassù.” Era ovvio che non fosse del tutto convinto, ma sentivo che era mio dovere portare questa povera anima fuori da quel villaggio, a Glasgow, dove poi avrebbe potuto organizzarsi per fare ritorno a casa sua. Avevo ora visto il danno che delle credenze infondate potevano causare alle persone e alle comunità, e ne ero davvero sconcertato. Volevo solo dare una mano. “Domani prenderemo il bus assieme e ti offrirò da bere a Glasgow.” Non ribatté a parole, ma annuì con la testa, accettando con riluttanza. Capitolo 4 Il giorno seguente mi svegliai con una sola intenzione in mente. Sarei dovuto tornare a casa per poter finire il mio lavoro, ma l’autobus non sarebbe passato prima di sera, il che mi dava il tempo necessario per persuadere John a venire con me, nel modo più plateale possibile: volevo andare io stesso su quella collina. Sapevo bene che se fossi ritornato indenne, senza vivere quelle strane esperienze, John avrebbe forse lasciato perdere quelle stupide superstizioni con cui gli abitanti lo avevano oppresso, e avrebbe preso l’autobus con me. Devo dire che ero davvero intrigato da come John aveva descritto quel posto, e mentre non avevo dubbi sul fatto che le sue esperienze erano corrotte, sentivo che avrebbe ben potuto essere l’argomento di un possibile articolo, o addirittura la storia di un’intera disavventura. Come scrittore, certe opportunità raramente mi si presentano davanti così. Prima di andare, parlai con John e misi in chiaro le mie intenzioni. Mi implorò di non farlo, che ciò che era ora il suo destino non doveva diventare anche il mio, ma dopo varie proteste si arrese all’idea che non mi avrebbe dissuaso, e con riluttanza accettò di partire con me per Glasgow se fossi tornato senza incidenti di natura paranormale, soprannaturale o ultraterrena. Dopo che John mi ebbe fornito alcune indicazioni – che di sicuro non avrei ottenuto dagli altri abitanti – mi feci strada verso la presunta maledetta collina. Devo ammettere che la prima volta che la vidi mi sembrò… strana. Come se non dovesse trovarsi lì. Ma ancora, presi la cosa come una suggestione ai racconti di John. L’ambiente appariva proprio come lo aveva descritto. Almeno in questo era stato accurato. La strada era ingombrata da detriti e rifiuti, e ho anche riscontrato il cancello di legno ai piedi della collina. Vi era pure una macchia di sangue su di esso, rendendo il finale della storia di John già più credibile. Al pensiero che un qualche pazzo potesse vivere lassù mi bloccai, ma se anche qualcuno avesse davvero inseguito John probabilmente ora si sarebbe spostato altrove dopo essersi confrontato con Dale e il padrone della locanda. In ogni caso, un John gravemente ferito era riuscito a fuggire, per cui mi rassicurai, sarei stato bene. Non percepii nulla fuori dall’ordinario mentre varcavo la soglia del cancello, le contorte fronde degli alberi e l’erba secca davano un’atmosfera di decadimento, ed ero sorpreso da quanto l’ambiente risultasse normale e innocuo. Tramite il sentierino che era evidentemente stato usato numerose volte negli ultimi anni, raggiunsi un punto che rievocava le descrizioni di John. Ed era lì. Nascosta dal mondo da un muro di foglie, legno marcio ed erba: la chiesa. Ero davvero sorpreso, visto che ero convinto che un edificio simile fosse solo frutto delle allucinazioni di John, e riconosco che iniziai a sentirmi un po’ innervosito dalla sua effettiva esistenza. Esitai un istate prima di procedere. Mi imbarazza il dire che se quell’area non fosse stata illuminata dalla luce del mattino, avrei considerato l’idea di ritornare indietro. Ma non lo feci. La chiesa era affascinante, ed io, come minimo, desideravo vedere se era davvero come l’aveva delineata John, con un predominante altare. Non fu difficile gettare un’occhiata all’interno, anche se fremei un poco ricordando la descrizione della porta parzialmente bloccata dai detriti, dato che si spalancò senza problemi, facendomi esitare una seconda volta. Ero lì, in piedi, sulla soglia, osservando l’interno. Era esattamente com’era stata narrata; il pavimento era coperto da macerie, provenienti da un tetto decadente, l’altare si ergeva davanti a me, l’iscrizione – la cui ora non avevo dubbi citava esattamente quello che aveva letto John – e un accesso per le cripte, verso un’ignota destinazione. Dovete sapere che in nessun frangente ho mai davvero pensato che potesse esserci qualcosa di paranormale a risiedere lì, la sola idea era ridicola; ma iniziai a mettere in dubbio la mia sicurezza. Pensare che un eremita o di un folle solitario potesse vivere al di sotto di una chiesa abbandonata non mi dava fiducia. “Salve? C’è qualcuno?” Gridai, la mia voce rimbombò tra le travi del soffitto. Non ottenendo risposte, mi rimproverai per essere stato così paranoico, ed entrai. Evitai con attenzione i detriti, notando delle macchie di sangue su un pezzo di legno rotto, intuendo appartenessero a John. Pervase la mia mente l’idea di una possibile setticemia: forse proprio la ferita al fianco aveva causato le allucinazioni, o almeno quelle che John ha avuto dopo l’incidente? Avrebbe potuto ben spiegare il suo disorientamento. L’altare dominava com’era stato descritto. Intuii che avrei avuto bisogno di qualche prova per certificare di essere stato effettivamente lì e rassicurare John, presi il mio cellulare e iniziai a scattare delle fotografie della chiesa. Ad ogni flash che illuminava l’ambiente, la mia mentre tornava a ricordare le visioni di John, di un infervorato prete e di una spaventata congregazione riunitasi sotto la protezione che offriva la chiesa – ma protezione da cosa? Voltandomi verso l’oscuro ingresso per i sotterranei dell’edificio, sentii il mio cuore accelerare alla sola idea di dover discendere quelle scale di pietra, ma mi sentivo costretto a farlo, e non solo per altruismo. Sì, volevo dimostrare a John che lì sotto non c’era nulla, e che la convinzione che fosse costretto entro i confini del paese era totalmente infondata; ma volevo anche io sapere ci potesse essere nel sottosuolo. Perché questa chiesa aveva un livello sotterraneo? Era una cripta? La mia curiosità si stava risvegliando, avevo la bava alla bocca alla possibilità di poter pubblicare un articolo su una mia scoperta, una archeologica, con magari un’importante e preziosa reliquia all’interno. Come mi avvicinai alla porta, potei percepire della fredda aria provenire da lì sotto. Aiutandomi con la luce del mio cellulare, mi tranquillizzai e sbirciai con cautela oltre quell’ingresso. Una stretta e ripida scalinata conduceva verso l’entroterra. Le pareti erano grigio scuro, sembravano scolpite nella pietra o comunque costruite con molta meno cura rispetto al resto della chiesa. Gridai una nuova volta, e ancora nessuno rispose, intuii bene che il posto era decisamente abbandonato. Mentre scendevo, rimasi sorpreso da quanto lunga fosse effettivamente quella scala, e prima di giungere alla sua fine stimai di essere almeno quindici metri sotto al pavimento dell’edificio. Mi parve inusuale che un sotterraneo fosse così scavato a fondo, e mi domandai il suo scopo – perché gli architetti, gli ingegneri o i fedeli della chiesa avrebbero dovuto scavare così in basso? Arrivato all’ultimo gradino mi diedi una calmata, e osservai ciò che si trovava in fondo a quella scalinata. La luce azzurra del telefono illuminava ogni cosa attorno. Ciò che vidi mi disturbò dal profondo; una grande stanza, il pavimento ricoperto di giornali vecchi e strappati, rocce, e ossa umane. Non potevo dire quanti erano stati lasciati lì a marcire, erano troppo numerosi. Il freddo nell’aria era pungente, mi sentii gelare non solo dalla temperatura della pietra intorno a me, ma anche dall’afflizione che stavo provando. Quasi potevo immaginare le persone riunite lì sotto, vivendo i loro ultimi attimi nascoste dalla luce del sole. La prima impressione che ebbi fu quella che tutte quelle persone erano morte proprio lì, anche se non so bene perché ero convinto di questo. Scattando ulteriori foto, mi addentrai in quella che posso solo chiamare una… fossa comune. Feci attenzione a non muovere nessun osso, ma sono desolato nel dire di aver sentito lo scricchiolio di alcuni sotto ai miei piedi. Alla destra c’era un ingresso che conduceva ad un’altra camera, e mentre non desideravo disturbare quella tomba più di quello che ormai avevo già fatto, mi sentii in dovere di andare in fondo a quella faccenda. Solo questo, cos’altro si trovava in quel sotterraneo. Sopra l’entrata c’era un cherubino di pietra, scolpito con un’eleganza artistica di alto livello, in forte contrasto con la stanza piena di ossa, ma il volto da fanciullo presentava uno strano sorriso smagliante. Non di gioia o vivacità, ma di canzonatoria e sadica soddisfazione. La sola visione di esso mi provocò disgusto, per cui entrai velocemente nella stanza per levarmelo dalla vista. Era una stanza molto più grande di quella precedente. Potevo subito intuire che qualcosa di molto importante per coloro che avevano costruito la chiesa era conservata là. Le pareti erano adorne con simboli magnificamente incisi, alcuni cristiani, ma molti altri di natura che non potei cogliere. Al centro della stanza stava un blocco di dura pietra, largo un metro. Al lato aveva un largo foro. Sulla pietra era inscritta la seguente frase: Qui giace il padre. Amato da alcuni, odiato da molti. Mentre meditavo su quell’elogio funebre, sbirciai dentro al buco. La fossa era vuota, ma ero sollevato di averla notata prima di girare per la camera, era larga e profonda abbastanza da concedermi una brutta caduta. Rimanere bloccati lì in fondo con una gamba rotta non era qualcosa a cui desideravo pensare. Il sudiciume all’interno della tomba era nero e pareva essere del deposito di carbone; il bordo del foro era circondato da una macchia di sporcizia. Intuii che i profanatori di tombe, o forse coloro che ‘odiavano’ questo uomo, avessero rimosso il cadavere tempo prima. L’atmosfera del luogo stava iniziando a suggestionarmi con intensità. Ogni respiro lì dentro era irregolare e mi raggelava, mi sentivo talmente a disagio che decisi di aver visto abbastanza. Facendo delle ultime fotografie per documentare quel sepolcro prima di andarmene, il flash del cellulare mi fece notare qualcosa sul pavimento. Ricoperto da fango e sporcizia stava un libro, che spuntava appena da quella porcheria. Soffiando via gentilmente la polvere da esso, lo raccolsi con cautela e lo poggiai sulla lapide improvvisata. La rilegatura era antica, si screpolava un po’ mentre passavo la mia mano sopra essa. La copertina rosso scuro, di cui non riuscivo a capire di che materiale fosse fatta, proteggeva delle perdute ma importanti storie e trasudava il tempo vissuto. Sotto sotto sapevo che un oggetto simile sarebbe dovuto essere custodito con cautela e analizzato da degli studiosi, ma come scrittore, la mia passione per i racconti mi obbligava a scoprire cosa esso contenesse. Aprendolo, rimasi estasiato. Era una cronistoria. Un diario scritto a mano sulla storia della chiesa, sulla sua congregazione e sulla collina. Una rievocazione delle persone da tempo dimenticate. Era scritto con uno stile linguisticamente confuso, le parole sembravano in scozzese antico, ma le formulazioni parevano di una lingua a me sconosciuta, una che immaginai potesse essere il celtico o il gaelico delle origini, ma in ogni caso, i passaggi in scozzese vernacolare riuscivo a capirli abbastanza a fondo. Ciò che segue è un vago ricordo di ciò che trovai scritto in esso. *** Nel 15° secolo un gruppo di profughi giunse in quell’area, alla ricerca di un luogo che potessero chiamare casa. Le valli – o glens, come sono conosciute in Scozia – erano inabitate a quell’epoca, così come la strana collina che dominava sul paesaggio. Quella gente veniva da un posto chiamato Dungorth, e stava fuggendo dal lord che governava quella regione; scappavano dalle sue persecuzioni, era governante brutale e senza pietà, puniva chiunque non seguisse i suoi ideali. In tutto non erano più di un centinaio di persone, e mentre gli anziani desideravano stabilirsi nelle glens, un insigne sacerdote fra loro sostenette che si dovessero benedire quelle terre, per assicurarsi che nessuna pestilenza potesse abbattersi sulla comunità, e che perciò il colle dovesse essere il primo punto in cuoi insediarsi – una sorta di faro di speranza che avrebbe diffuso tutt’attorno un’aura di protezione. Mentre alcuni erano un po’ titubanti a questa idea, questo sacerdote era ben conosciuto per la sua bontà e per la fiducia che si poteva dare alle sue opinioni. Scoraggiati, gli anziani decisero di seguire il suo consiglio, era tipico delle persone di quel tempo avere timore dell’autorità divina. Lì, in un sinistro e isolato luogo della collina, costruirono un piccolo insediamento, ma quasi immediatamente alcuni coloni iniziarono ad ammalarsi. Una malattia che non poteva ancora essere spiegata allora, e che spesso veniva diagnosticata come una febbrile demenza. Il sacerdote incolpò la presenza di alcuni menhir che accerchiavano quell’area, i resti – per lui, almeno – di una vecchia ed eretica religione. Venne deciso, sotto sua supervisione, di costruire una chiesa. Con la presenza di un terreno consacrato, si pensava che gli effetti di qualsiasi cosa ci fosse stata prima in quella collina sarebbero svaniti. Si sbagliavano. Nonostante i loro sforzi, l’epidemia non fece che peggiorare, e molti iniziarono a sospettare che il sacerdote stesso centrasse con quei maligni avvenimenti. Alcuni anziani si sollevarono contro di lui, ma sotto i suoi ordini, i membri della congregazione della chiesa giustiziarono coloro che si ribellarono. Temendo per le loro vite, molti coloni indignati con le scelte del sacerdote e dei suoi seguaci fuggirono durante la notte, accompagnando anche i più vecchi verso le glens. Molti ci riuscirono, ma alcuni tornarono al villaggio piangendo impauriti, credendo di essere stati rincorsi da vaghe e sovrannaturali figure, nel bosco. Per potersi salvare, giurarono eterna fedeltà al sacerdote e alla chiesa. Affermando di aver ricevuto visioni da parte dell’Onnipotente stesso, l’uomo assicurò i coloni che se avessero seguito tutte le sue istruzioni, avrebbero potuto salvarsi. Ogni notte si sarebbero dovuti riunire nella chiesa, mentre il sacerdote sputava dalla bocca le sue visioni e accuse, ribollendo di rabbia e odio per coloro che avevano osato andarsene. Divenne chiaro a molti che fosse divenuto pazzo, ma prima che se ne rendessero conto l’uomo aveva già formato un saldo e brutalmente fedele seguito di fedeli, che pendevano dalle sue labbra ad ogni parola o profezia che esse pronunciavano, ed ogni ribellione diveniva violenta, sanguinosa e subito repressa. Molti iniziarono ad avere sogni confusi, oscurati dal buio, e diverse famiglie vennero ritrovate nelle loro abitazioni, soffocate durante la notte. Il sacerdote incolpò coloro che se ne erano fuggiti via, e iniziò a raccontare su come loro fossero la sorgente della maledizione che stava perseguitando la comunità, condannandola ad una disperata fine. Il rancore e la rabbia iniziarono a farsi largo tra i fedeli, e diversi coloni vennero scelti per discendere la collina e riportare gli anziani al villaggio, dovevano essere giudicati e, se necessario, sacrificati. Ma nessuno poteva andarsene. Non importa quanto sforzo ci mettessero, la chiesa non pareva allontanarsi, non importa quale strada avrebbero scelto di percorrere, se in salita o in discesa, sarebbero comunque ritornati al punto di partenza, confusi e disorientati. La piaga continuava a diffondersi, le guardie del villaggio, una dopo l’altra, vennero trovate morte soffocate e mutilate per le strade, con testimoni che affermavano di aver visto delle strane entità aggirarsi furtivamente durante la notte. In preda alla paura, coloro che erano rimasti non ebbero altra soluzione se non aggrapparsi alla loro religione di salvezza, nella speranza che la chiesa li avrebbe protetti. Si riunivano assieme sotto al suo tetto, miserabili, timorosi di ciò che si stava avvicinando dall’oscurità esterna. Da qui, la scrittura cambiò notevolmente, divenendo più frastagliata, ardente, calcata. Lo stesso sacerdote aveva sostituito il cronista del villaggio, ritenendolo insoddisfacente. Diverse pagine a seguire presentavano degli spezzoni in inglese, aggrovigliato a quello che pareva latino, e un certo numero di non più utilizzate ed indecifrabili altre lingue. Ogni pagina trasudava amarezza e disprezzo per coloro che erano fuggiti, e poi, le parole semplicemente finirono. *** In piedi in quel luogo stigio e angosciante, feci scorrere le mie dita sul dorso del libro, per notare che l’ultima pagina era stata chiaramente strappata via. Cosa avesse potuto contenere, non ne ho idea. Rimasi sopraffatto nel riconsiderare tutto quello che avevo letto, ed una palpabile e profonda paura crebbe nel mio corpo. Ciò a cui mi venne da pensare, fu che quelle testimonianze riguardo la pestilenza che aveva colpito gli esiliati di Dungorth ricalcavano bene le simili esperienze di John. Non potevo ignorare questa coincidenza, iniziai quindi a sospettare che qualcosa fosse effettivamente accaduto a John; qualcosa di concreto, intendo. Probabilmente una contaminazione del terreno. Un qualche avvelenamento? Avevo letto di giacimenti di metano che esalavano il gas attraverso la terra o il mare, uccidendo diverse persone, e non era proprio insensato che, magari in dose molto minore, questo potesse provocare allucinazioni, malessere o addirittura delirio. Era la spiegazione più realistica a cui potei pensare. Ma quindi, perché io non ne presentavo i sintomi? Forse, così come stava scritto nel diario, alcune persone risultavano più immuni all’avvelenamento rispetto ad altre. La mia attenzione si rivolse una nuova volta alla tomba, o a quello che almeno era rimasto di essa. Mi chiedevo cosa quei coloni avessero fatto del corpo del loro amato – e odiato – sacerdote, immaginando che fosse lui il ‘padre’ a cui l’iscrizione si riferiva. Lo avevano forse risepolto in un’altra ubicazione? Magari i suoi seguaci temevano che la sua tomba potesse venir vandalizzata. Una risposta divenne chiara quasi immediatamente: lo avevano cremato nella sua tomba, sotto la stessa chiesa che egli aveva fatto costruire; la buca dove una volta giaceva il suo corpo era infatti marchiata da delle macchie nerastre di fumo e braci. Rabbrividii al pensare che potesse essere stato gettato lì sotto e dato alle fiamme ancora vivo. L’aria divenne decisamente più fredda, ma non fu questo a scatenare l’inizio del mio calvario. Mi sporsi in avanti, osservando da più vicino il bordo della tomba. Non riuscivo a crederci. Lì, sull’orlo della buca c’era un brutale segno lasciato dal pastore della chiesa. Nell’oscurità non dovevo averlo notato, ma ora era inconfondibile. Proprio sul ciglio della tomba c’era l’impronta di una mano, annerita e carbonizzata, come se qualcuno avesse cercato di fuggire dalla sua eterna e dimenticata fossa. Il mio respiro formava delle nuvolette dalla mia bocca, condensandosi a causa dell’ambiente gelido, mentre il battito del mio cuore accelerò al solo immaginare cosa fosse uscito da quella buca. L’aria diveniva sempre più congelata, decisi di rialzarmi e andare verso le scale – dovevo uscire da lì, andare sotto la luce del sole, all’aria aperta. Fu allora che lo udii. All’inizio mi parve solo di aver sentito quel rumore. Poi però divenne più definito, sempre più intenso e nitido. Qualcosa stava accadendo al piano di sopra. Persone. Un sacco di persone, gemendo e lamentandosi, pregando all’unisono per le loro vite. Cantilene nell’oscurità, sia cristiane che di origine più antica, di una fetida religione che da tempo aveva abbandonato quella terra. Mentre i tormentati pianti aumentavano, un’unica voce si levò da quel coro. Terribile ed assordante, parlò della fine dei giorni, dei tradimenti, e di irremissibili peccati. Quella voce urlava, gridava, rinnegando tutti coloro che non la ascoltavano, una predica di vendetta dall’altare. Non posso esprimere a parole il terrore che provai. Da solo, immerso nel freddo buio di una dissacrata cripta, con nessuna altra via di uscita se non quella che portava alle navate della chiesa, là dove qualcosa di tremendo stava riprendendo vita, rivivendo terribili e dimenticati tempi. I canti divennero sempre più forti, mentre i rumorosi e strascicati passi si avvicinavano agli scalini, si avvicinavano a dove ero io. Vi era un grande rancore nelle loro voci, corsi via preso dal panico non appena iniziarono a discendere le scale verso di me. Senza nemmeno pensarci, saltai nella buca della tomba, spegnendo la torcia del mio cellulare e facendomi piccolo piccolo, scosso fino al midollo da quelle agonizzanti voci che si levavano contro il mondo. I boati crebbero, uomini, donne, bambini in lacrime che maledicevano un Dio che credevano si fosse dimenticato di loro. Accuse, persecuzioni, carne squarciata. Poi, silenzio. Mi raggomitolai sul fondo di quella tomba bruciata, le mie unghie conficcate in quello sporco. Ogni scetticismo che avevo per tutte le forze sovrannaturali o nascoste era svanito. Tremando in quella fredda desolazione, aspettai diversi minuti prima di riaccendere la luce del cellulare. Sbirciando oltre l’orlo della fossa, mi arrampicai silenziosamente per uscire. Le due camere erano completamente vuote, se non per le ossa rotte e i teschi di indecifrabili vite, rovinate da quel qualsiasi cosa che contaminava quel colle. Recuperai un po’ di coraggio e fegato, tutte le mie convinzioni e sicurezze in frantumi, e risalii gli scalini molto lentamente, paralizzato dalla paura al solo pensiero di che cosa potesse starmi aspettando lì sopra, era la mia unica via di uscita, o sarei potuto essere condannato a finire i miei giorni allo stesso modo di quelle povere persone, rinchiuso in quell’antro sotterraneo. La chiesa era vuota. Nel modo più silenzioso possibile, attraversai la navata evitando con cautela, ma con velocità, le macerie, attraversai quell’opprimente silenzio, per poi finalmente uscire tramite il portone di entrata, all’aria aperta. Una volta fuori da quella chiesa caddi sulle mie ginocchia, fremendo e ansimando, mentre cercavo di ricostruire mentalmente tutta l’esperienza appena vissuta. La mia mente mi riportò a ciò che sarebbe dovuto esserci in quella tomba, o cosa più importante, fantasticava su dove quella cosa fosse adesso. Poi lo capii. Correndo il più possibile attraverso i cespugli e le sterpaglie, raggiunsi rapidamente il sentiero, fregandomene di qualsiasi presenza maligna che avrebbe dovuto ostacolarmi secondo le credenze dei coloni, non mi fermai, riempito per metà dall’orrore di essere inseguito, per metà dalla speranza che il mio istinto si sbagliasse. Mi bruciavano i polmoni mentre mi affrettavo lungo quella stradina sterrata, nel giro di pochi minuti il cancello di legno sarebbe entrato nel mio campo visivo e me ne sarei andato da quella disgraziata collina, luogo in cui non avrei mai più messo piede. Neanche per soldi, né un articolo, per niente. Avrei tirato un sospiro di sollievo a questa idea, ma non potevo permettermelo. Dovevo tornare velocemente alla locanda. Continuando a correre come mai avevo fatto, sfidai la stanchezza e i limiti del mio corpo, e dopo tutto quel tempo passato tra campi e siepi, finalmente il ‘Laird of Dungorth’ apparve nella mia visuale. Barcollando verso quel vecchio edificio, fu allora che lo udii. Un urlo, di agonia, terrore, un urlo che chiedeva pietà. Capii subito dove e di chi fosse. Un nuovo avvampare di energia mi travolse mentre mi gettavo in corsa per la seconda volta, irrompendo dentro la locanda. Lì, la stanza era silenziosa. Gli abitanti stavano seduti a fissare i loro drink, mentre il padrone rimaneva in piedi, immobile, con gli occhi puntati a terra. Le urla continuarono dalle stanze al piano superiore. Pregai, supplicai, che qualcuno mi desse un aiuto, ma nessuno ascoltava. Realizzai che avrei dovuto cavarmela da solo, mi fiondai su per le scale, ma il padrone della locanda intervenne con la forza, tirandomi indietro, con le braccia che circondavano le mie spalle. “Lascialo, figliuolo, non puoi aiutarlo!” Esclamò impetuoso, mentre altri due uomini cercarono di trattenermi. Conficcai il mio gomito all’altezza del suo stomaco e mi lanciai oltre gli altri due uomini, spingendone a terra uno. Affrettandomi per le scale, seguii quei terribili lamenti, verso la stanza di John. La porta era chiusa. Mi buttai contro la porta con la spalla, più e più volte, essa si incrinava e scheggiava sotto la mia forza. Ad ogni colpo, sentivo il confuso rantolare di qualcosa di innaturale come risposta. Alla fine, la porta cedette e potei entrare. Per un attimo intravidi qualcosa che somigliava ad un uomo, o comunque qualcosa che una volta era in vita. Bruciato e annerito, quello girò la testa verso di me, come per fissarmi – non posso dire se davvero riuscisse a vedermi, poiché non aveva nessun genere di occhi. Nella sua presa giaceva il corpo inerme e senza vita di John R———. Poi, si voltò, strisciando oltre la finestra aperta, trascinando con sé il cadavere del pover uomo. Entrambi se ne erano andati. La camera iniziò ad avere un aspetto fluido, instabile. Non so se fosse a causa della fatica o per il confronto avuto con quella grottesca mostruosità, ma un malessere mi sopraffece, dal mio stomaco, e poco prima di perdere conoscenza, lanciai, impotente, un grido. Capitolo 5 Ciò avvenne diversi giorni fa. Pare che abbia sbattuto la mia testa contro il pavimento quando svenni, e in qualche modo mi feci pure male alla gamba. Il medico del paese che mi esaminò mi prescrisse degli antibiotici per quella che credeva un’infiammazione allo stomaco, e dei sedativi per aiutarmi a placare l’ansia. Senza nient’altro che potesse tenermi impegnato, mi impegnai a trascrivere per intero ogni cosa che ricordavo di quell’orribile calvario su carta. Dopo tutto, uno scrittore scrive. Ieri ho fatto visita alla camera di John per la prima volta da quando lui era stato portato via. Era silenziosa, e la percepivo vuota, in una maniera che non avevo mai provato prima. Come un’assenza di vita, è come la potrei descrivere meglio. Quel luogo sembrava fosse stato depredato, i suoi effetti personali erano sparsi per il pavimento. Intuii che nessun altro era entrato lì, il padrone della locanda era probabilmente troppo intimorito, ma non potevo dargliene colpa. Appena prima di voltarmi per andarmene, notai un oggetto che pareva essere fuori posto – non apparteneva a quel luogo. Sul letto di John stava un vecchio e giallo foglio. Capii subito da dove esso provenisse, senza nemmeno aver bisogno di leggerlo; l’ultima pagina del diario, di quella cronistoria scritta da coloro che avevano colonizzato il colle. Un labirinto di frasi ripetute, in arcane e scordate lingue riempivano quella fragile e stropicciata carta, ma una, in inglese, risaltava fra tutte. Citava semplicemente ‘Nessuno Può Fuggire’. Non so più che cosa fare a questo punto. Sono esausto, eppure la mia mente continua a riportare in vita ogni cosa degli ultimi giorni, pezzo per pezzo. Sono folgorato dal senso di colpa, in qualche modo mi reputo responsabile di aver portato quel qualsiasi cosa fosse quaggiù, perché potesse prendere John. Perché, altrimenti, avrebbe aspettato a farlo? Il mio ultimo pensiero su questa questione è che forse sono solo stato fortunato, magari ho visitato quel colle mentre la creatura non era lì, e questo mi ha salvato la vita. In ogni caso, indipendentemente da come cercheranno gli abitanti di spiegarlo, denuncerò la scomparsa di John non appena tornerò a Glasgow, e chiederò alla polizia di dare un’occhiata al numero di persone che, in quegli anni, erano state disperse in quell’area. Credo che potranno rimanerne stupefatti. Casa sembra essere a milioni di miglia di distanza, ma so che a breve mi ritroverò, nel mio letto, in un altro mondo, distante da tutti gli eventi dei giorni appena trascorsi; forse solo lì potrò incamerare questa follia e darle una spiegazione. Non ho mai avuto tanta nostalgia di casa. Se tutto va bene, ci arriverò nel giro di poche ore, anche se il bus del paese pare essere un po’ in ritardo. di Michael Whitehouse, per l'originale in inglese cliccare qui: [http://www.creepypasta.com/on-a-hill/ parte 1 , parte 2 | Traduzione di Coffy ] Narrazioni Categoria:Creepypasta Categoria:Horror Stories Categoria:Creature Categoria:Paranoie Categoria:Fobie Categoria:Lunga Categoria:Maledizioni Categoria:Pagine suggerite